The Light Fighters
by Hellgirl77
Summary: What happens when a seriously powerful demon comes after Chris. The elders know they have to send... Read to find out.
1. Tyrek

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters. 

Note- This is set in the future when Chris is sixteen. I'm not sure how old that would make Wyatt, if anyone knows please tell me. By the way I'm also going to change the names of Paige and Pheobe's kids. Sorry, I can't remember them.

Light Fighter

Chapter 1 Tyrek

Piper was in the kitchen fixing a bunch of pancakes and serving them to Wyatt and Leo. Chris was still upstairs getting ready for school. Piper was starting to get frustraited.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, get your ass down here," Piper yelled.

Chris was fixing his hair in a messy way that boys do. Then he ran down stairs to meet a very pissed off mother. She had a very convincing death glare.

"Mom, I was just fixing my hair. Don't blow a gaskett," Chris said.

"I've been calling for you, for about an hour. You can't tell me it takes you an hour to fix your hair," she said with a glare.

"Yeah, the first half-hour I was sleeping. But at least I got up," Chris had a weak smile.

"Get in there and eat some pancakes," Piper laughed.

Chris rushed past her and into the kitchen. He join his older brother and his father. Chris helped himself to some pancakes and put enough syrup to drown a whale.

"You need a ride, Chris?" Leo asked.

"Um... not really. I can get blade there," Chris said with a grin.

"Blade?"

"It means he'll rollerblade there, dad," Wyatt interjected.

"Oh. It might rain later."

"I'll catch a ride with Wyatt," Chris said with a broad grin. Wyatt almost choked on his food at hearing this and he gave Chris a very evil death glare.

"Yeah, if you don't mind Wyatt. I mean you could drop your brother off and then do whatever." Leo said.

"Sure dad."

Chris finished his breakfeast and hurried to pull on his blades. They were black with red, blue, and green stripes on them. Then he pulled on his helmet which had the word _telekenisis_ written on it. Chris rushed to the door and was met by Wyatt. Wyatt steered Chris out the door to have a word.

"Listen Chris, I don't know what gave you the idea that you could just catch a ride with me, but since now I'm obligated to drive you home. Meet me at my car, at 3:20. Don't be late or I'm leaving you," Wyatt said.

"Okay," Chris said as he rode off.

* * *

Down in the underworld, a demon was fighting his way out of hell. Finally he got up to a cavern where there was a few shapeshifters. They looked at him like he was food.

"Tell me what the year is," he said in a dangerous voice.

"2020," said one.

"Two centuries, hmm. Can you tell me if the Light has been born?"

"What's that?"

"Okay, what about a seer?"

"That way, but you won't make it." The shapeshifters advanced on him.

"Don't make me laugh," he said and with a wave of his hand they were dust. He slowly made his way in the direction the shapeshifter had pointed. He found a seer who was sitting in a chair.

"Ah, I knew you were comming. You want to know whether the Light has been born, am I correct?" He nodded. "Yes, he's been born. The second child of a charmed one. I believe his name is Christopher."

"Thanks," he said as he meant to leave.

"But, be catious. He's nearing his seventeenth birthday, and on that day he will recieve the ultimate weapon. Which, if I'm not mistaken, is the only thing that can kill you."

"Yes, you are right. But can you tell me where I will find Christopher?"

"San Francisco."

* * *

Up in the heavens, the elders were having a very heated discussion. They had just heard that Tyrek had broken out from the bottom underworld.

"I'm telling you this is a job for the Charmed Ones," one said.

"No, only the Light can stop him. He will tear this world upside until he finds him and detroys him. Good magic doesn't do much to him, the more powerful you are makes you weaker to him. As Chris has not recieved the ultimate weapon yet, then his attacks will be feeble and his family cannot protect him. Only dark magic has put a serious dent in him."

"Who defeated him before?"

"Two demons worked together. The Source and Belthazor, Belthazor weakened him and the Source banished him. The only way we can protect young Chris until his birthday is to send-."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? 


	2. Cole?

A/N: Thanks to my first five reviewers, aurorasky, ejb2987, BlueJae, persephone25, and sheyeye. Thank you!

Disclaimer.

Chapter 2 Cole?

Chirs had just gotten out of school. He quickly moved to the parking lot, he checked his watch it read: 3:15. Chris looked around for his brother's car but it was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Chris answered.

"Chris, listen I got held up. So, I need you to blade home and tell mom I drove you home," came Wyatt's voice.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I have a very important thing to do."

"So, you're blowing me off for a girl?"

"Well, you'd do the same. Come on, if you don't tell I give you anything."

"Hmm... how about you let me drive your car to school for three monthes."

"What? Hell no!"

"Fine, but remember the last time you ditched me. Mom grounded you for a long time," Chris said with a evil grin.

"Fine! But, if you put a scratch on her then I'll kill you."

"Gotcha."

Chris hung up his phone with a grin. Slowly he put on his blades and started to go down the street. It started to rain, Chris pulled up his hood and concentrated on not slipping. He checked to make sure there was no one comming. He started across and soon a car came and hit him. Chris orbed to the sidewalke as he went flying into traffic. He rolled on the ground. A man came running up to him to see if he was okay.

"Hey, are you okay? I saw you get hit by that car. I could of sworn you were heading into open traffic," the man said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where did the car come from?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I can walk," Chris said as he got up. He moved to an alley and getting ready to orb. But, the moment he was about to orb a voice stopped.

"You must be Christopher," said a man dressed in pure black and a scar down the side of his face. "Do you realize how long I've been waiting to meet you."

"Me?" Chris said a little scared. "What do you want to meet me for?"

"To, see what you looked like before I kill you," he said.

Chris opened his mouth to call for Wyatt but not sound came out. The demon started laughing.

"We can't have you calling for someone before the pain begins. You will die slowly and very painfully."

The demon rose a hand and Chris felt pain beyond pain. It felt like his insides were being ripped apart. Suddenly the pain intensified by a lot. His eyes were shut tight.

"Hey," Chris heard someone shout and the pain went away.

"Now, that hurt," the demon said.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," said a man.

"Ah, I heard you had been vanquished by the Charmed Ones," the demon.

"I was sent to protect the Light, Tyrek," the other demon said.

"Well, if you want to protect him get on with it. Kill me."

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can hurt you enough to retreat."

Chris heard Tyrek screaming, he took a chance and opened his eyes. He saw two blurry figures, one was throwing energyballs. Finally Tyrek shimmered out. The demon that saved him came close to him.

"Chris, are you okay?" he said.

Chris didn't answer.

"Listen, can you see how many fingers I have?"

Chris squinted but the blurriness was still there. Chris started blinking until finally the demon's face came into focus. He gasped as he saw someone who was suppose to be dead.

He saw Cole.

* * *

A/N: So, like it or hate it? 


	3. Surprise

Thanks to auroasky, PeytonPaigePatricialHalliwel..., bstant, sheye, AlphaPsiOmega, TriNkIeS, persephone25, alboppy, DarkPoseidon33.

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers above.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 3 Surprise

Chris stared at Cole for a while. Cole looked exactly like the picture in the Book of Shadows that Pheobe put in it. Chris started to get up but almost fell to the ground. Cole grabbed a hold of Chris's arm to hold him up.

"Be careful, you just got attacked by Tyrek," Cole said.

"Tyrek?" Chris asked in a weak voice.

"He's a very powerful demon, who's almost immune to good magic. You didn't have a chance to try and use your power. But you just got attacked and in a hit and run," Cole said, a little impressed that Chris could still stay conscious after that.

"Great, but how am I to get home?" Chris asked, not exactly sure what was happening.

"Hmm... I think you're a little out of it. So, I'll have to shimmer you there," Cole said.

Chris nodded then slipped into unconsiciousness. Cole sighed, he picked Chris up and without thinking he shimmered to the mannor. He found himself in the livingroom, and he heard voices comming toward him. Soon enough, Pheobe and Paige turned the corner to see Cole. But, that wasn't the worst of it; they saw Chris unconscious in his arms.

"What the hell," Pheobe yelled.

"No, it not what you think," Cole said quickly.

"Really then tell me. Because it looks like you did something to my nephew," Pheobe said, her finger in the air.

"A demon attacked him, so I saved him," Cole said.

"Really, and how did you get unvaquihed?" Pheobe snapped.

"The elders brought me back. They had no choice, trufully, it was me or the Source. I don't think you want him here do you?" Cole asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why would the elders bring you back?" Paige asked. "You're a demon, and I'm sure we can handle the demon."

"No, not this one. Your powers are useless against him. Only weak magic can put a small dent in him, but dark magic puts the big dent in him. If you don't believe me look him up, it's Tyrek."

"Hey, Pheobe I think you should call in work and ask for-," Piper stopped as she saw Cole with her baby boy in his arms. "What the hell are you doing with my son?"

"I was saving him."

"How by kidnapping him from Wyatt," Piper said angry.

"Yeah, hah we got you now. Wyatt was suppose to drive Chris home," Paige said in a triumphant voice.

"No, he was comming home roller blading and a car hit him. I'm assuming he went to orb in the alley and ran into Tyrek. He used one of his many powers to kill him, and I saved him."

"Really, Chris knows to call for either Paige or Wyatt if he's in trouble," Piper snapped.

"In the book I'm certain it will warn you, he can take your voice from you," Cole snapped back.

"WYATT!" Piper yelled. "Wyatt get your ass in here now!"

As Wyatt orbed in Cole put Chris down on the coutch. Wyatt looked at Cole and immeadiatly was worried about what had happened to Chris.

"Wyatt, did you drive your brother today," Piper asked.

"Uhh... that depends on wether I get in trouble or not," Wyatt said nervously. "Why? What happened?"

"Apparently, Chris was attacked by a demon and hit by a car," Piper said anger rising. "Why the hell did you not drive your brother home?"

"Well, I was in the presence of an angel," Wyatt said with a smile.

"You mean a girl. Figures, you ditched him last time for a girl. What did you offer this time, nevermind I don't want to know. Let's take a step back. Cole, you stay here with," Piper stopped. "Pheobe keep an eye on him. Wyatt come with me to look in the book."

"I'll go up to see if the elders really sent him," Paige said.

Paige orbed out, Piper and Wyatt went up stairs, and Pheobe moved next to Chris. Cole bent down and looked at Pheobe who looked away.

"Pheobe, listen-," Cole was stopped by Pheobe's hand.

"No, Cole. You listen, I'm not in the mood. You have been the cause for a lot of my pain. Now, all of the sudden you come her a claim to save my nephew! I mean, all you've ever done is caused us and mostly me pain." Pheobe got up and started in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Listen, if you want my trust don't hurt my nephew while I get a washcloth." Pheobe turned and wouldn't show her smile until she was in the kitchen.

Cole looked down at Chris, "Surpise, I bet that what she's thinking." Cole smiled as he said that.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	4. Reason for the Accident

Thanks to pinkpheonix1985, ash-rox, 020whitelighter, angel-witch-girl, bstant, Kitty-Witty-Kate, craxyDFFgang.

A/N: Thanks all the others too. Also I was gone out of town and away from internet access for a while, that's why this is so late.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 4 Reason for the Accident

Cole sat in a chair as he watched Pheobe put a cold cloth on Chris's forehead. She could feel Cole's eyes on her and she had a small smile on her lips. But then Chris stirred a little.

"Chris?" Pheobe said.

"Aunt Pheobe, I had a wierd dream," Chris said in a weak voice. "I dreamt that Cole saved my life from a very powerful demon who attacked me in an alley."

"No, Chris that actually happened," Cole said.

Chris's eyes darted toward Cole his eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't a dream. Chris sat up and immeadiatly regretted it as he was overtaken by dizziness. He moved back down.

"So, I guess you weren't lying," Pheobe said to Cole.

* * *

Wyatt was watching his mother. She was flipping through the book and looked very pissed. Wyatt looked down, he should have brought Chris home. It was his fault Chris was attacked. 

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I should of drove Chris home," Wyatt said in a sad voice.

"Listen, there's no way anyone would of known this would happen. If you're that worried about Chris you can go and watch Cole and him and send Pheobe up," Piper said in a soothing voice. "But, if Cole makes a wrong move you can vanquish him."

Wyatt nodded and headed down stairs. He got into the living room to hear Pheobe and Cole talking. He looked a Chris and his eyes were open and they turned to him.

"Wyatt!" Chris said happily.

Pheobe jumped and looked at Wyatt and said, "Any luck?"

"No, but mom wants you up there. I'm suppose to stay down here with Chris."

"Okay, Cole are you comming up?"

"No, I was sent to protect Chris. So, I must stay and keep an eye on him," Cole said.

"Well, first you need to explain everything to Piper or else she'll blow you up," Pheobe said.

"But," Cole was cut off.

"Listen, Wyatt can protect Chris," Pheobe said with a smile.

Cole looked at Chris and he looked at him, "If Tyrek shows up holler for me," he said directly to Chris.

"Okay, I will," Chris said, then remembered what Tyrek did. "If I can."

Cole and Pheobe disappeared around the corner. Wyatt moved next to Chris trying to think of what to say. He had felt so bad when he heard about what happened to Chris.

"Chris, I'm so sorry. If I had taken you home this wouldn't of happened," Wyatt said.

"Actually, if I hadn't gotten hit by that car or taken the offer from that guy I wouldn't of run into him," Chris said.

"Wait, what guy?" Wyatt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some guy offered me a ride home after the accident. But I could of sworn the street was deserted when I was crossing, well except the traffic in the road. But the car it came out of no where, kind of like it was waiting for me to cross," Chris said thinking.

"I think there was more planned in everything today, not just supernatural but real world too. I don't know but maybe someone was after you," Wyatt said dead serious.

"For what? What could a mortal want with me?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Wyatt said. "I just don't know."

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	5. Disturbing News

Thanks to:syeye, ash-rox, crazyDFFgang, sn0zb0z, alboppy, angel-witch-girl, Kitty-Witty-Kate, bstant

A/N: You reviewers are so awesome. I have more reviews than I did than in any of my other stories, I really aprieciate your thoughts.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 5 Disturbing News

Chris looked at Wyatt as he repeated his words. He couldn't understand why Wyatt was so worried about a mortal wanting him. Chris sat up slowly and felt a small wave of dizziness.

"Do you think we should tell mom or call Darrel about this?" Chris asked.

"Maybe we should call Darrel. After all it is a mortal problem, but first we should tell mom. I don't want to leave you alone so that will have to wait."

* * *

Piper looked at Pheobe and Cole. Cole had just explained what had happened and she couldn't believe it. But before she could say anything Paige orbed in. 

"The Elders did send Cole. But they said to ask him why," Paige said eyeing him.

"I'd rather do it when everyones around," Cole said.

But then Wyatt yelled, "MOM!"

Panicing Piper, Pheobe, Paige, and Cole ran down stairs. They found Wyatt and Chris next to eachother and no sign of a demon. Piper looked at Wyatt.

"What's the big emergency?"

"Mom, I think a mortal tried to kidnap Chris," Wyatt said.

Piper looked at him for a moment then said, "Why would a mortal want to kidnap Chris?"

"I don't know, but can we please call Darrel to find out," Wyatt said.

Piper went into the kitchen to call Darrel. Ten minutes later she came back with a horrified expression on her face. The others looked really worried.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Pheobe asked concerned.

"Darrel said there has be a string of kinappings and murders. Boys about Chris's age have turned up missing then about two or three days later they turn up dead. But the thing is they all look almost identical to Chris. It turns out the man who does it stalks his victims and won't stop until he gets them," Piper said gravely.

"Wh-what does he do to the boys?" Paige asked.

"He tortures them and does other things that I can't mention," Piper shuddered.

"Oh my god! Chris you were lucky you didn't take that offer that the man gave you," Wyatt said.

"Great, on top of a demon comming after me I got a sick sadistic mortal after me. The sad thing is niether of them will give up until I'm dead," Chris yelled. "How could this day get worse?"

Right then Leo came into the house. He came into the living room and his eyes rested on Cole. Leo looked worried and saw that strangly everyone was fine with him being there.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Well, Chris was hit by a car, almost kidnapped, attacked, saved by Cole, and is having a very bad day," Pheobe said.

"Hit by a car, kidnapped, attacked?" Leo asked very worried.

"Okay, I'll expalin," Chris said. "I was hit by a car while blading home. Then a guy offered me a ride, he was actually planning on kidnapping me to do god knows what. I declined and moved into an alley to orb when a demon attacked me. I tried to call for Wyatt but he took my voice. Cole showed up and mad him go away and told me his name was Tyrek. Then I passed out and he brought me home, where we found out the guy who offered me a ride was most likely stalking me."

Leo stared at Chris in worry. Quickly he moved close to Chris and hugged him. Chris hugged him back and then the hug was broken and he looked to the others.

"Exactly who is Tyrek?"

"Tyrek is a demon who is immune to powerful good magic. Chris can move him a little but your wife, sister-inlaws, and son's power don't work against him. Only two demons have ever brought him down The Source and me. We worked together, I weakened him and then I passed out. The Source banished him to another underworld. And do you want to know why Tyrek is after Chris?" Cole said.

"Yes, of course we do," Piper said sitting next to Chris and Leo moved to the other side of Chris.

"Well, that part's a bit complicated. Chris is a very speacial person, he's-," Cole was cut off by a fireball.

Cole went flying across the room and hit the wall really hard. Piper shot up and saw Tyrek and he moved a hand and she went flying too. Pheobe jumped up and aimed a kick but he grabbed her leg and threw her against a wall. Paige tried to orb a knife into him but ended up with her ducking and getting pinned to the wall. Wyatt and Leo jumped up.

"No, Wyatt, Dad," Chris yelled as Tyrek pushed them out of his way.

"You have a very persistant family who wish to protect you. Too bad your time is up," Tyrek said with a very evil smile.

Once again Chris felt pain beyond pain. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart. It hurt to breathe and Chris was now on the floor writhing in pain. Finally the pain ended and Chris waved his hand and Tyrek stumbled and lost his balance. Chris got up and ran out of the house and tripped on a step and was caught by some guy.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts, hate it, like it? 


	6. Kidnapped

Thanks to: ash-rox, sn0zb0z, angel-witch-girl, crazyDFFgang, alboppy, Gabwr, bstant 

A/N: Many thanks to the reviewers. And thanks for the advice crazyDFFgang, I'll try to be more descriptive.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 6 Kidnapped

Chris looked up to see a guy holding him. He looked a bit closer and saw it was the same guy he saw earlier. Chris started to struggle to get out of the man's grip.

"Easy, Christopher," the man said, tightining his grip.

"Let me go!" Chris hollered.

Finally Tyrek made it outside, he noticed that a man had a hold of Chris, "Get your damn hands off of him. I'm suppose to kill him, not you!"

The man looked up and said, "I've spent too long watching this boy to let him slip through my fingers again. He's comming with me."

Tyrek was about to throw a fireball but stumbled forward. At the doorway was Cole. Cole threw more energyballs until Tyrek finally retreated. Cole looked to where Chris was, but he was gone.

* * *

Piper sat up and noticed everyone was down. Then she heard the front door slam, and someone curse a lot of words in different languages. Cole appeared in the doorway of the livingroom. He saw Piper and helped her up, Piper looked past Cole expecting to see Chris but he wasn't there. 

"Where's Chris?" Piper asked worry in her voice.

"I don't know. But the demon didn't take him, I think that mortal did," Cole said pissed off.

"Oh great! A damn sick sadistic bastard took my baby boy to do god knows what to him," Piper yelled. Then she grabbed a hold of Cole's shirt and pulled him close. "Get Darrel and find my son, or I will vanquish your sorry ass back to hell!"

Cole looked at her then shimmered away. Piper moved to wake up the others. When they were all awake they looked to Piper for answers about where Chris was.

"Chris was kidnapped by the mortal," Piper said trying to control her temper.

"But-," Pheobe started, but was cut off by the phone. Leo ran to answer, soon he was in the livingroom motioning for them to go into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm putting you on speaker," Leo said.

"Can you all hear me?" came Darrel's voice.

"Yes," they all said.

"Okay, Cole just shimmered into a room and grabbed me. He told me Chris was kidnapped by some guy. Is that really true and how is Cole back?"

"Well, Chris was kidnapped and I think it was by the guy you told me about. And the Elders brought Cole back. Can you help us," Piper said.

"Yeah, but I don't know where to look for Chris. He could be anywhere," Darrel said.

"Maybe Wyatt-," Piper turned to see that Wyatt wasn't there. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Did anyone see where Wyatt went?"

"Maybe, he went after Chris's kidnapper," Leo said.

"Darrel, tell Cole to bring you back here. We have a serious problem," Piper said with more worry.

* * *

Chris was sitting in a car being driven somewhere. The man in the driver's seat had a gun pointed directly at him. It's not the Chris couldn't orb, he just didn't want to expose magic. Even if his life was in grave danger. Chris's eyes were focused on the floor and the man kept stealing glances at him. 

"What do you want with me?" Chris finally asked.

"You'll see soon enough. But at the moment I would suggest you don't look at anything but the floor for the fact I don't want to have to blindfold those beautiful green eyes," the man said.

Chris stared at him for a moment then mumbled a single word, "Wyatt."

* * *

Wyatt was at the goldengate bridge. He had his eyes closed trying to sense his brother. Then he heard his name called by a small and scared voice. Wyatt quickly orbed, he found himself in an alley. But non the less he saw his brother in a car at the stop light. Chris's eyes were focused on the floor. 

Wyatt moved over to the car and yelled, "Chris!"

Chris's head shot up and he said, "Wyatt," as very big smile crossed his face before the man pushed Chris's head down below the window and sped off. Wyatt watched in horror as his brother slipped out of his grasp. Now, Wyatt felt his anger rising to an alarming level that he thought he would kill.

_'If that sick bastard does anything to hurt Chris, I'll kill him myself,' _Wyatt thought bitterly.

* * *

Chris felt the man grab his neck and felt the painfulness of his grip as he pulled him down. Chris felt the man give the gas and imagined Wyatt's face of that. Finally after about ten minutes the man stopped and let Chris up. But they weren't to their destination yet. The man was fumbling in the back for something. He came up with some rope and a blindfold. 

"Give me your hands," the man demanded. Chris refused and the man grabbed his hands and turned him around so his back was to him. He quickly tied Chris's hand's together behind his back. Then he moved the blindfold over Chris's mouth and tied it tightly so he couldn't move his mouth or talk.

"I didn't have to cover those beautiful eyes, but your mouth needed to be shut. If you hadn't of then I would of never saw your brother comming," the man chuckled at Chris's questioning look. "Like I said I've spent a lot of time watching you. I know you like to be called Chris even though your name is Christopher Perry Halliwell. Your brother is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, he's a good-looking boy but not my type. I don't like blondes, I like brunettes with green eyes like yours."

Chris stared at the man who only laughed. He reached over Chris and fastened his seatbelt, then he ran his hand through Chris's hair and Chris jerked away. That act earned him a hard slap across the face.

"Rule number one: never jerk away from me," the man said.

Chris's cheek was on fire, but he stayed still as the man put his hand up to his cheek. The hand felt cool and made Chris's cheek feel better. The man turned his attention to the car and restarted it and drove off.

* * *

Tyrek was staring at the Seer evily. She only smiled and he was about ready to kill her as he was really pissed that she didnt' warn him of the mortal. 

"Why did you not mention the mortal?" Tyrek said.

"I thought it best if you both fought over young Christopher. In fact I've never had any intention of letting you kill him," she said.

"Really and why is that?"

"The simple fact that you are too out of control. You've tried to destroy the Light before he was born, I mean really you think you can defeat him. Are you out of your mind? He's more powerful than you think and after the ultimate weapon is his, he will kill you. And I will just laugh," she said with an evil grin.

"Is that my future? I thought you were evil, if he gets the weapon then your done for as well."

The Seer only laughed harder, "You really think that don't you. When his seventeenth birthday comes yes he will recieve the ultimate weapon of good. But, what most don't know is that he will also be the wielder of the ultimate weapon of evil. If I can lure him down to the basement then I will have him."

"What do you mean?"

"The Shadow. That is the pure source of evil, if it's mixed with the Light then we'll have our ruller. Young Christopher will be overtaken by the Shadow's power. I'm sure he will make you his second as you are most powerful," she said with a smile.

"Hmm... I like the sound of that. But if you can't make your plan go through by the end of his birthday?"

"Then you are free to destroy him. Just wait for the moment."

Tyrek nodded then said, "But what if the mortal kills him?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Christopher's brother is looking for him, and he's very angry. You don't want the 'Twice Blessed' angry, he has power you wouldn't imagine."

* * *

Piper was pacing as Cole shimmered in with Darrel. Paige was trying to sense her nephews but was having no luck in doing so. Darrel moved over to Piper and motioned for her to sit down. Piper took the seat next to Leo.

"Exactly what happened?" Darrel asked.

"Well, we're not sure. Chris told Wyatt the story, and I think Wyatt went a little crazy when Chris was kidnapped. I think he might try and hur the man who kidnapped him," Piper said.

"Can't Chris orb," Darrel asked.

"Yes, but he probably doesn't want to expose magic or he's to scared to think at the moment," Piper practically yelled.

"Calm down," Leo said.

"Don't worry Piper, we're going to find Chris before anything bad happens to him," Darrel said.

"Okay, we'll keep an eye out too. If they show up we'll call," Piper said.

"Oh and stay near your phone. The man who kidnappes the boys normally calls to torture the parents," Darrel warned before he started to leave. "Uh, Cole could you take me back?"

Cole nodded and shimmered out. Piper grabbed the phone and kept it near to her. She didn't know if she could bear to hear Chris scream or worse.

* * *

Wyatt was back at goldengate bridge trying to sense his brother. He opened his eyes to look around. He remember the first time their dad brought them up there. Well, they technically brought him. But Chris loved it up there and Wyatt did too. Wyatt smiled at the thought of his brother smiling.

He replayed what happened in that car. Chris had screamed his name which caused the man to look. Chris had a big smile until the man forced his head down. Wyatt had been wondering what was happening to his brother. He swore if there was even a scratch on Chris he would kill the man painfully slow.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? 


	7. The Light

Thanks to: angel-witch-girl, ash-rox, jka1, Kitty-Witty-Kate, sn0zb0z, Gabwr, Potterwing, crazyDFFgang

A/N: Thought I wouldn't get this to work for a while. So glade it finally worked.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 7 The Light

Wyatt stood at the top of goldengate bridge when suddenly Paige orbed up there. She looked at Wyatt a little pissed but then she saw the fire in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The sick bastard got away with Chris. I saw him, I shouldn't of called to him. The guy pushed Chris out of sight and sped off. I just want Chris back, unharmed. If anything happens to him then I'll never forgive myself for not orbing into the car," Wyatt said.

"It wasn't your fault, Chris isn't going to be hurt. There's no way in hell we would let that happen, even if it means exposing magic. Chris is my nephew, your brother and Piper and Leo's son; we went through too much the first time we lost him. No way in hell are we losing him again," Paige said without thinking.

"Again? What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked.

Paige realized what she said and replied, "We can ask you mom and dad after we go home."

Wyatt thought for a moment, he then orbed and Paige followed. They got to the mannor and Piper jumped up and hugged Wyatt in a big hug. She had tears running down her face.

"Don't worry mom, Chris won't be hurt. At least he wasn't when I saw him," Wyatt said.

"When did you see him?"

"When he called my name. If I hadn't of called out his name then the man would of never seen me. He shoved Chris out of view and sped off. But I can't for get the change in Chris's eyes. When he saw me he had hope then as the man pushed him down I saw serious fear in his eyes. I never want to see my brother afraid of anyone," Wyatt said.

* * *

Chris was being hauled out of the car by the man. He pushed Chris into a wall while he unlocked a door, then he shoved Chris inside. They walked pretty deep into there. Chris had tried to free his mouth to call for his brother. He wanted his older brother to come and protect him, like he always did. Chris was shoved on to a bed. He rolled over and got a real good look at the man. 

He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, some worn-out jeans, and a hungry look in eyes. Without warning the man slapped Chris really hard. Chris's head snapped to the side hard. Chris tried to say something into the gag but it was muffled, and he got back-handed.

"What did I say about talking? Another thing, I don't like for you to study my face like how you were. Stop glaring at me or I'll switch to punches," Chris let his eyes fall. "That's better, now I think I should call your parents."

The man left Chris on the bed. Chris was now focusing on undoing the gag telekinically. He looked back up to see the man in a room looking in a phone book. He came back and ripped off the gag and pointed a gun to Chris's temple.

"What's your phone number?"

"866-9021," Chris said. The man left him there with the gag off.

"Wyatt!" Chris whispered as he hoped Wyatt could hear him.

* * *

Wyatt's eyes grew wide as he heard a small voice say his name. Then the phone rang Wyatt moved slowly over to the next room and readied himself to orb. He heard his mother start to cry, then he orbed. 

He found himself behind a crate. He looked around to see a bed and to his horror Chris screaming in pain. The man had a knife and was cutting Chris. Wyatt lost control over his anger and a box went flying at the man as he hung up the phone. Chris watched a the box hit the man in the head.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled in anger. He looked at Chris then he moved him to a post on the bed. He slowly untied Chris's hands and retied them around the post. Then he grabbed some more rope and tied Chris's legs together then he finally looked at Chris really hard.

"Before I cover your mouth," the man grabbed Chris's chin and lifted it up. He swooped down and planted a kiss on Chris's lips. Then he quickly retied the gag over his mouth. The man was smiling broadly.

"Now, don't go anywhere," he said while laughing. Then he left the whole building. Once Wyatt was sure that he was gone he came out of his hiding spot.

"Chris!" he cried. Chris's head shot up and once again he saw hope in Chris's eyes. Quickly he took off the gag and untied his feet. Then he worked his way through the knots on Chris's wrists. Once he was free he pulled Wyatt into a big hug. Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris and rubbed his hand on Chris's back in circles.

"It's okay, he's not going to hurt you," Wyatt said as he pulled away. First he noticed the red mark on Chris's cheek, "What happened to your cheek?"

"Uh... he slapped me about three times for breaking rules," Chris said looking at the floor.

"Rules?" Wyatt asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, I jerked away from him when he ran a hand through my hair. Then I was studying his face, and I tried to say something," Chris finished. He saw the pure anger and hatred in Wyatt's eyes.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him for touching my little brother," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt? Listen, I'm fine. Except for the fact that I got some deep cuts on my arm, I'm okay," Chris tried to sound okay. But he couldn't take the hurt out of his voice.

"Let's get out of here and call Darrel," Wyatt said. He held out his hand to Chris, and Chris gladly took it. They orbed back to the mannor. Piper looked at them and one look at Chris and she was over joyed.

"Chris!" she and Leo cried as they ran up to him. They gave him a bone-crushing hug, finally they let go of him. Piper had tears in her eyes as she looked over her son. She noticed the red mark on Chris's cheek and the long deep cuts on his arm.

"Excuse me, mom. Forgot to do something, cause I was so happy to see him," Wyatt said. He moved his hand over Chris's arm and healed it. He started to move for the bruise but Piper stopped him.

"We have to leave that there. He can say that he hit him," Piper said. "Paige get Darrel and Wyatt tell her where you found Chris." Wyatt and Paige left the room. Cole came into the room and saw Chris.

"Oh, thank god your alright. If you would of died my ass and the world would be gone," Cole said relieved.

"What do you mean the world?" Piper asked.

"Well, you see Chris is a very speacial to the world. He's going to help destroy Tyrek. Only he can using the ultimate weapon," Cole said with a little nervousness in his voice.

"How?"

"He's something called the Light," Cole said.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	8. What's the Light?

Thanks to:bstant, ash-rox, Potterwing, Kitty-Witty-Kate. If I missed you sorry.

A/N: Readers, I have a thought. If you guys want this then I will start right after this. But, I need a lot of yes's for this. If you want to see Chris get kidnapped by the human guy again, I will write a sequel. This story is comming close to an end. But if you want I can write a sequel with the human guy, and everything will be basically the same. Oh, and this will help me with the ending to this. What do you think?

Disclaimer.

Chapter 8 What's the Light?

Piper stared at Cole and wondered what the Light was. She looked at the others and they looked clueless. Chris had a wierd look in his eyes.

"Exactly what am I?" Chris asked.

"The Light. It's a very powerful source of good. Tyrek wants to destroy you because you will gain the ultimate weapon on your seventeenth birthday. With that you can destroy him, which I must say is the only thing that can destroy him. With the weapon you will be unstoppable to bring good to the world," Cole said.

"But I thought that was Excaluber's job. Which belongs to Wyatt. By the way what is the ultimate weapon?" Chris asked with curriousity.

"No one but the keeper knows. She will appear on you birthday and give you the weapon," Cole said.

"Great! Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go and freak out up in my room. Excuse me," Chris said as he orbed up to his room.

Sure enough they heard screaming and some crashes. Wyatt ran into the room with a look of terror on his face. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking up at the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked.

"Cole just told Chris he was the Light. That's a person who is an ultimate source of good and will recieve something called 'the ultimate weapon' on his birthday. And I don't think he took it too well," Piper said.

"Maybe I should go up and talk to him," Wyatt suggested. Cole shook his head.

"No, I'll talk to him. Chris needs to know the whole story more than you guys do," Cole moved to the stairs.

"Wait, the whole story?" Pheobe asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell Chris and when he's ready he'll tell you."

Cole walked up the stairs. He looked at the doors and tried to decide which one belong to Chris. Then he heard sobbing at the end of the hall. He walked to it and opened the door. Inside he saw Chris in the corner of his room crying.

"Chris? Listen, I have more to tell you," Cole said.

"Go away!" Chris said through sobs.

"No. If you want to live you'll listen to me. Chris, you are my responsibillity at the moment. I will hurt you if I have to, to keep you safe," Cole said.

"What else could you tell me?"

"Well, this is something that only certain people know. Technacally only evil people know about it. That's why the Source banished Tyrek. It was based on the information that I'm going to tell you. This may piss you off, but it should help you in a way," Chris nodded for Cole to go on. "Okay, as I said the Source knew this as well.

"A Seer told the Source about the Light. At first he was willing to kill off the Light before he was born. But, the Seer told him of a very useful way to use the Light. She had a vision of a way to turn the Light evil. All they had to do was wait. Tyrek wouldn't agree with them as the only thing that could destroy him was the ultimate weapon. The Source told me the story and I helped banish him. After I heard that the Light was to be born to a Charmed One I tried to protect them.

"Sadly no one knew which one but the Source and the Seer. I nearly jepordized it when I changed the world. But, anyway back on track. The only way to get you to turn evil is to arise the Shadow and let it overtake you. After you are given the evil weapon, the Shadow is bonded to you. There is no getting it out of you with that spell. But if that happens then the world is doomed, for the simple fact is that you will be the most powerful being to any magic, good or bad."

Chris stared at Cole, "Are you out of your mind? How the hell do they expect to rise the Shadow?"

"I don't know. I don't even know when they can do it. I thought you should know, not even the Elders know."

"Wait, you didn't tell them," Cole shook his head. "Why not?"

"Why do you think? Do you honestly think they would trust me if I told them. I'd be sent back to limbo for it. I mean if I was sent back then I wouldn't get the chance to-," Cole stopped.

"Chance to what?" Chris asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on. I swear I won't tell, on my word."

"Why should I trust you?"

"_I call upon the power of the Halliwell line  
to make sure through space and time,  
that I never utter a single word  
of Cole's secret to my family and lord,  
keep my mouth shut to them and all  
so this secret I may call."_

Cole stared at Chris then sighed and said, "I'm kind of doing this for Pheobe."

"What? Your using me to get with my aunt Pheobe?"

"Yes, and if that spell works you won't be able to tell a soul."

"Damn I knew I shouldn't of said the last two lines, but then again if my spell didn't work," Chris ran past Cole and down stairs

"Mom, Dad, Cole is helping me to-," Chris's mouth clamped shut.

Cole was running after him and saw he could say it. He smiled at it and moved closer to him and leaned in to his ear. Piper jumped up worried.

"I think we need a word in the attic," he whispered.

Chris glared at him, "Fine."

"Chris are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, mom I just wanted to say Cole is helping me to help the world," Chris made up. "I think me and him need to talk in the attic at the moment, so excuse us."

Chris and Cole went up to the attic and Cole started laughing, "You can't tell anyone the secret."

"Yeah, I can't tell anyone your helping me to get aunt Pheobe," Chris said.

"You can say it to me. But on a serious note we need to have a serious talk. Since we've been in the same room as your mom and aunts I never got my words," Cole said in a somewhat dangerous voice.

Chris backed up a little afraid but Cole grabbed Chris's shirt. he pulled him really close so Chris could feel his breathing. Chris was lifted off the floor. Slowly Cole's appearance melted away.

* * *

Piper stared at Leo and the others. Suddenly Cole came into the livingroom from the kitchen rubbing his head. The others looked at him really confused. 

"Cole? Your suppose to be in the attic with Chris," Pheobe said.

"What? I think I was knocked out, because I just woke up in the basement," Cole said confused.

"Then who's up there with Chris?" Pheobe asked.

Before she finished her sentence Piper was darting up the stairs. The others were now close behind her. when they reached the attic they saw Chris in front of Tyrek. Tyrek had his hand wrapped around Chris's neck in a choke hold.

"I will be back with Christopher, and we want something for him," Tyrek said.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"You'll see," Tyrek said as he shimmered away with Chris.

* * *

A/N: I need two responses. Your thoughts on the sequel and your thoughts on my chapter. 


	9. The Real Sadistic Mortal

Thanks to: ash-rox, angel-witch-girl, Sandy Murray, Kitty-Witty-Kate, sn0zb0z, Gabwr, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell..., cFunnxo, bstant, crazyDFFgang, Potterwing

A/N: Dang! I can't believe how many reviews I had. But for those of you who answered the sequel question, well let's put it this way: I got no "No's". So I guess I'm writting a sequel. And it will stil be about the Light, I'm not straying from the idea.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 9 The Real Sadistic Mortal

Piper watched in horor as her son was kidnapped again. But this time he was kidnapped by a demon. It was worse than a mortal but she wasn't about to let him take her baby boy. She turned to look at Cole.

"Where the hell were you when all this was happening? I thought you were sent to protect Chris," Piper yelled at him.

"Piper, that's not fair," Pheobe said. "It's not Cole's fault. I mean Tyrek is a shapshifter too, he could of deguised himself as Leo or Wyatt. Two people who Chris trust and love. Would you of blamed them?"

Piper shook her head, then Cole said, "It was my fault Pheobe. I should of told you all about Tyrek being a shapshifter."

Right then Paige orbed in, "Well, that guy is in jail at the moment. Darrel said he needs to see Chris to interrogate him about what happened. I told him I'd orb him over, where is he?"

"Well, he was kidnapped again. But this time it was by Tyrek," Pheobe said.

"What? How?"

"He's a shapshifter too. He pretended to be Cole and kidnapped Chris. He said he wanted something for Chris," Pheobe said.

"Great, I'll just go and tell Darrel about it," Paige said as she orbed out.

"What the hell does Tyrek want?" Piper asked Cole.

"I don't know," Cole said.

"Okay, why did the Source banish him?" Pheobe asked.

"I don't know. He said he was a big threat, but kind of freaked when he found something out. I don't know why he seemed so freaked but he seemed more intrested in the Charmed Ones."

* * *

Tyrek was pacing around the cavern with his eyes on Chris. Chris was glaring at Tyrek for the ground, his hands were tied by some rope that wouldn't let him use his powers. Tyrek looked to the Seer for a moment then back to Chris. 

"You can stare at him all you like but he's not going anywhere," the Seer said. "The rope neutralizes his powers, including the one that allows him to orb."

"How long do we have to wait?" Tyrek asked impatiently.

"Till his birthday, it's only the day after tomorrow. Then we can use his mother and aunts to get what we want."

Chris stared at them for a moment then screwed up the courage and said, "What do you want?"

The Seer stared at Chris. Then slowly she moved really close to Chris so their noses were only inches away. Chris moved his head back to where it was against the wall. The Seer smiled a wicked smile.

"We want the evilest thing in the whole world to be here. You know the Source knew about the Light and it was his Seer who told him about a way to use the Light. Very few people have known who the Light was going to be exactly. Like, when your brother was born some thought he was the Light. But, I knew you were the one. You should feel honored, nobody has been able to bond with the Shadow before. You're very speacial," she said.

"Wait, so what mister in love with-," Chris's mouth clamped. "Was telling me the truth?"

Tyrek looked at him, "Well, yes I was. By the way, Cole is doing this for that reason. That's why you can't say Cole is doing it for your aunt."

"Enough," the Seer yelled moving back to her position. "If you two don't shut up your going to end up trying to kill eachother. If that happens then I will have to kill you, Tyrek. The Light is more important than you. Why don't you make yourself useful and go get some food for Christopher. He'll be very weak when the time comes and I don't want that."

Tyrek muttered something under his breath but shimmered out. The Seer turned her eyes on Chris and stared into them like trying to look into his soul.

"You have really nice green eyes. Your mother and father don't have them but you do. They're really nice," she said.

Chris stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"When the Shadow takes over you, your eyes wll be as black as cole. But you have really nice green eyes. The mortal was right they are very beautiful."

* * *

Piper sat on the couch looking through the book. She found the paige on Tyrek and it said that he was unvanquishable. That caught her by surprise. Cole saw the look. 

"What's wrong?"

"This says he's unvanquishable, I thought you said Chris could vanquish him," Piper said worried

"They didn't know about the Light. I think only the underworld has known about it. But I think they all thought it was Wyatt who was suppose to be the Light. It must of thrown them off when Wyatt's seventeenth birthday came and nothing happened. By the way when is Chris's birthday?"

"The day after tomorrow, oh my god! Chris has a surprise party planned, shit!" Piper yelled.

* * *

Paige was in the police station with Wyatt. They were in an interrogation room waiting for Darrel to come back. Wyatt was suppose to tell him exactly how he got his brother out. Finaly Darrel and another cop came into the room. 

"Now, I would like to know exactly how you found your brother," the other cop said.

"Well, I was upset when I heard he was kidnapped so I went driving. I pulled over in an alley when I realized I was driving wrecklessly and I saw Chris in a car. I screamed his name, his head shot up and he yelled my name. Then the guy shoved my brother out of sight and sped off. I drove after him, and well eventually he lead me to the place. I followed them in and waited til he left, then I ran up to Chris and we got out of there," Wyatt said.

"So, you did that pretty quick. The man doesn't deny taking your brother but he swears that he wasn't followed. I wonder, how you a eighteen year old managed to follow a man who has been able to elude the police for the past few months. He was very careful, I presume, to make sure no one followed him."

"Well, I was very careful too," Wyatt said. "It was my little brother so I was very careful."

"Seeing that, I bet you wanted to kill the man," the cop said with a sly smile. "I mean seeing him slap your brother and cutting him. You must of been pissed."

Wyatt balled his fists and clench his teeth. The cop saw that and felt some satisfaction of what he was doing. He kept on going to see how much Wyatt could take.

"He was also promising your brother that he would never go home. Never see his brother or family again. He even threatened to kill everything really close to him, because he was the perfect boy. The way he looked hungrily into those green eyes and he wanted your brother's body. What kind of brother are you to listen to that?" Wyatt had lost it.

"Shut your fucking mouth you son of a bitch. There's no way in hell I would let that sick bastard near my brother. If you ever question how I feel about my brother, then I will kill you. I love my little brother and I will protect him till the day I die," Wyatt yelled so loud that other officers were staring through the door window.

The cop smiled, "May I have a word with Mr. Halliwell alone."

Paige was about to protest when Wyatt said, "Actually I want a word with Mr. Smartass."

Darrel stared at Wyatt shocked as did Paige. But, they did leave the room. Leaving Wyatt glaring at the cop and the cop smiling at Wyatt and not moving his eyes.

"So, Mr. Halliwell, I presume you are very pissed off at me. But I must say, you should be way more pissed at me than now." Wyatt stared at the man in dibelief. "I know you must be wondering why. I want to let you know that you won't be able to protect your brother from the guy."

"What do you mean? I can protect my brother in any way." Wyatt said with his anger rising.

"Oh, I've been through your family's file. I have more than enough to put your family behind bars, and you could go to jail for threatening me."

"Why would you want to put us in jail."

"Because I don't think you would want to expose magic." Wyatt stared in shock. "Yes, I know what you are."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing you can give me. I want you in jail so you can't stop me from what I want to do. If you try that blue thing then you'll be in trouble for jail break and bring back the witch trials."

"What are you planning? What can you do with all of my family in jail?"

"Not all of your family. I can always keep you guys in jail and away from the death penalty, but you aren't the one who can control that."

"Then who is?" Wyatt asked trying to control his anger.

"Your brother," he said with a sly smile.

"Excuse me!" Wyatt yelled.

"Your brother, Chris is the only one who can decide your family's fate. You see that man who's in the interrogation room is only a pawn in my game. He's kidnapped the boys and handed them to me. I personally chose your brother, I saw those green eyes and was intranced in them. I told him to do the normal routine and I would come with him, I knew it would be hard to get young Chris away from your family but I tried. But, you always have to have a plan B."

"So what now? Are you going to arrest me?"

"No, I'll wait on that. Don't worry, I'll get you and your family locked up but first I have to make arrangements. But remember that I have my sources if you try and get me arrested. I'm a very powerful man. Have a nice day."

With that the cop left the room. Wyatt was glaring at the table and thinking he had to figure a way out of this. He wouldn't let any man touch his brother. He was going to protect Chris at anymeans.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? Good, Great, Awesome, Bad, Horrible, or Incredibly Horribly Bad? 


	10. The Shadow

Thanks to: ash-rox, PeytonPaigePatricialHalliwell..., Kitty-Witty-Kate, sn0zb0z, angel-withch-girl, crazyDFFgang, Gabwr

A/N: I can't believe this! You guys rock! I'm soooo happy at the moment. You guys must love this story I feel so awesome. Thanks for this wonderful feeling.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 10 The Shadow

Chris had been gone all night and Piper was in the kitchen. She was trying to keep her hands busy until Tyrek came back with his demands. She looked up and saw a picture on the counter. She picked it up and looked at it for a while. The picture had her and Leo in the back row. Then in front of them was Wyatt and slightly closer with Wyatt's and Leo's hands resting on his shoulders was a smiling Chris.

Right then Wyatt orbed into the room and he looked really pissed off. Piper put the picture down and wiped her eyes. Wyatt looked at her with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Mom, a cop wants Chris," Wyatt said.

"What? Why would a cop want Chris?" Piper asked.

"That mortal that kidnapped him, it wasn't the one that is obsessed with him. That cop is, he's even considered putting us all in jail so he can get to Chris. He would have the power to fulfill his sickest fatisy if he used that against Chris. Chris would rather do anything to keep us alive than to let us die. The thing that makes it worse is he knows bout our magic," Wyatt said quickly.

Piper stared at him for a while then said, "Exactly how would he put us in jail? He has nothing on us."

"He's read the Halliwell file. If that's not enough to put me away he can always use the threat."

"Wait, what threat?"

"Well, I lost my temper and said I'd kill him if he ever questioned how I felt about Chris." Wyatt gave a weak smile.

"You what! You threatened a cop! Wyatt, that's a feliny and he could of thrown you in jail for that. I'm glad to hear that your powers didn't take control of you. Now, on to the real problem. He wants to control Chris to do something?" Piper asked slowly.

"Mom, he's the sick sadistic mortal who's after Chris. He wants Chris for god knows what. And he's going to use us to get to him because Chris cares about us. He's going to keep us alive as long as Chris does whatever he says. And if we use magic were screwed because he knows about that too!" Wyatt yelled

"Okay at the moment it seems were screwed. But, I think there's something good about this. Leo's record is clean, and he has nothing against him. Leo can protect Chris," Piper suddenly looked down. "No, they might. Leo died years ago, how the hell are we suppose to explain that?"

Leo suddenly came into the room, "Piper, I heard about Wyatt threatening the cop and I came to see if you found out."

"Yes I did. We have a bigger problem, apparently the cop is the one who wants Chris not that guy. The cop told Wyatt he could put us in jail to control Chris. But I think we should focus on our number one problem right now."

"Tyrek?" Wyatt asked and Piper nodded. "How do we know what to do, they could come at anytime."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Down in the underworld the Seer and Tyrek were planning. Chris was still on the ground with his hands tied behind his back, Tyrek wouldn't let him out of his sight.

"Do you have to watch me like that?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you aren't going to have a chance to escape," Tyrek growled.

"Don't worry, we're leaving at the moment anyway. Now, listen Tyrek. You are going to shimmer into the basement while I lure them down, we've gone over everything, oh and make sure you keep a hold of him," she said pointing at Chris.

Tyrek bent down behind Chris and untied his hands. Then he grabbed Chris's arm roughly and pulled him up. Chris started to struggle but then he felt the pain and stopped.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you," Tyrek breathed in his ear. Then he shimmered into the basement of the manner with Chris a waited till the Seer brought the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Piper was putting up decorations for Chris's party. Even though he wasn't there she had to put the stuff up or people would get suspious. She had just finished putting the banner up when she heard a voice.

"We are ready for you to help us," Piper turned to see the Seer. "Don't even try to blow me up, if you do then you'll never see your son again. Get your sisters and come into the basement or we'll kill him."

With that she shimmered off. Piper ran into the attic and pulled Paige and Pheobe down stairs. Once they were in the basement they saw Tyrek with his muscular arm snaked around Chris's throat. He looked like he was about ready to snap his neck.

"Now, summon the Shadow or Tyrek will snap Christopher's neck," she said.

Piper, Paige and Pheobe summoned the Shadow very reluctantly. Once it came up Tyrek shoved Chris really close to it. It moved a little toward Chris then dived into him. Chris hit the ground and Piper ran to him.

"Chris, sweety, are you okay?" Piper asked.

Chris opened his eyes, but they were not the same loving green ones. They were black as cole, Chris stared up at Piper then attacked her with a blast.

"Who has summond the great Shadow?" the Shadow said using Chris's mouth. His voice was deep and very scary.

"We have," the Seer said. "We wish to give you the power of complete evil."

"No one can wield that, how do you expect me to? Unless the body I'm occupying is the Light, the source of all good," the Shadow said with satisfaction.

"Yes, he is the Light. Once we give you the weapon you will be unstoppable," the Seer said.

The Shadow looked down at his new body and saw that he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He smiled and moved to a very dusty mirror. He looked at his appearance and then up to his eyes. He concentrated and the black faded to where he could see very beautiful green eyes.

"I, haepm," the Shadow cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to like this new body," he said in Chris's voice.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	11. Warning Wyatt

Thanks to: crazyDFFgang, angel-witch-girl, ashrox, Potterwing 

A/N: I can't believe that I'm actually doing this! Well what I mean is I forgot about Cole. Man, I have to make up for that but don't worry he's still important.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 11 Warning Wyatt

The Seer stared up at the Shadow. He had every detail of Christopher Halliwell, except his eyes looked cold and were not Chris's loving ones. Piper stared at her baby boy and couldn't believe that he was now the Shadow.

"Paige, Pheobe, we have to say the spell," Piper said.

The Shadow laughed, "Now, now, I can't let you do that. I won't let you screw up this body for me, Piper- I mean mom," he said in Chris's voice.

"You are not my son. You may look and talk like him but you are a different person," Piper yelled.

"I'm hurt! So is Chris, we both love you as our mom. But you are correct you are not my mother, you're just Chris's mom. But, after I get the weapon you will be my mom. The reason for that is his soul will combine with my demonicness and there will be no way out. But if it's any help you won't remember that I'm the Shadow. I'm going to erase yours and your sisters minds as to what has happened down here."

The Shadow rose his hands and Piper, Pheobe, and Paige's faces went completely blank. The Shadow fell to the floor like he was hurt and Piper ran up to him.

"Chris, are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Mom, where is the Seer and Tyrek?" he asked fearfully. Piper looked up to see the Seer and Tyrek glaring at the Shadow, " Hurry mom, they want to kill me!"

Piper was about to blow up the Seer when she and Tyrek shimmered out. Piper hugged the Shadow and was soothing him with her words.

* * *

Piper took the Shadow up to his room. After she left the Shadow moved to the mirror and saw Chris. He smiled at him and Chris gave him a very evil glare.

"Oh, come now. If you glare at me for too long then you'll never like me," the Shadow said.

_"I already don't like you! You've taken over my body and erased my mom's mind and are impersonating me. But you can't fool my brother he'll know you're not me,"_ Chris said confidently.

"Really? How so? I look like you, talk like you, and I even know some of your memories."

_"Yeah, that maybe true. But your eyes are cold and like my mom, the Seer, and that sick mortal said mine are very loving,"_ Chris said.

"So, your saying your brother will know I'm not you by looking into our eyes? Well, then I guess your brother lived a good life," he said with a smile. Chris had a look of horror on his face, "I guess you care about your family. That will make you easier to control."

_"What? You'll never control me,"_ Chris yelled.

"Oh, so I'll just go down and kill your family. Since you don't want to help me," the Shadow started to leave the mirror.

_"No wait!"_ Chris yelled. "Don't hurt them and I'll help you."

The Shadow smiled and said, "That's better. Now you have to tell me where the Book of Shadows is." Chris shook his head. "Fine, oh mom!"

_"No, it's up in the attic,"_ Chris said frantically.

"Good boy," the Shadow said like he was talking to a dog.

Slowly the Shadow made his way up to the attic. He found the book on a stand near the window. He stopped by a mirror to see the look on Chris's face. He had a look of complete confusion. The Shadow moved to the book and put out his hand to touch it but it glowed then flew away.

_"Ha, I knew it wouldn't let you touch it," Chris thought loudly._

"Now, if you knew it was going to happen why didn't you tell me?" The Shadow asked.

_"You never asked. Why would I ever want to tell you the book protects itself from evil."_

"Then maybe you should help me."

_"No way!"_

"Fine, if you don't want to help we can always go see what mom is up to."

_"No, maybe if you let me take control I can touch it."_

"Let me guess once you have control you'll run to tell your mother. Do you think I'm that stupid? But then again I am stronger than you are so I guess I can always take control back."

With that said Chris felt a wierd feeling. He could control his limbs and he looked into the mirror to see a very dark figure that was apparently staring at him. Chris slowly moved to the book and picked it up. He put it on the stand and opened it.

"Exactly what am I looking for?"

_"Just flip the pages and I'll tell you when to stop," the Shadow said in Chris's head._

Chris started flipping the pages when the door slammed open and Wyatt came running in. Chris's head snapped up and he stepped back as Wyatt ran and gave him a big hug. During the hug the Shadow took back control. Finaly Wyatt let go and stared at Chris for a while with pure happiness.

"Chris, I'm so happy to see you. Man, you wouldn't believe what happened yesterday. But enough about that, Happy Birthday! How's it feel to be seventeen?" Wyatt asked.

"Great! I can't wait till later," the Shadow said.

Wyatt nodded and said, "So, what were you looking in the book for?" Wyatt moved to the book.

"I was looking up something the Seer and Tyrek mentioned while I was down in the underworld."

Wyatt looked in the book for a moment until, Chris grabbed a hold of him and yelled, "WYATT, HELP! THE SHADOW-."

Wyatt looked at Chris, "The Shadow what? What about the Shadow Chris?"

"Nothing, I was just testing you," the Shadow said quickly.

"Chris, are you okay? You know maybe we should orb to dad he knows you good," with that Wyatt was covered in blue orbs and left Chris and the Shadow in the attic.

"How do I orb?"

_"Why should I tell you?"_

"Because I can kill your famly."

_"Well, it was probably a test. Wyatt wants to see if you can orb, but I can't explain how to orb I just know how to."_

"You know, that little trick you pulled could have costed you. I guess I'll just shimmer us down to the underworld to have a word with the Seer and that demon Tyrek."

The Shadow shimmered away as Wyatt orbed back in. Wyatt looked around and thought that something was wrong with Chris and he turned to the book.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	12. The Ultimate Evil Weapon

Thanks to: crazyDFFgang, Potterwing, bstant, angel-witch-girl

A/N: Almost forgot the thanks to last chapter. If you already read it before I put it in because I reposted it. It's still there and I'm sorry that I forgot it. Anyway, back to the story.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 12 The Ultimate Evil Weapon

Wyatt's eyes were fixed on the book when Cole shimmered in. Wyatt paid no attention to him, but Cole knew something was wrong the moment Wyatt didn't pay no attention to him.

"Where's Chris?"

"I don't know. But I think the Shadow has possesed him for some reason. I'm looking for the reason at the moment, but I'm lost at what the hell I'm looking for," Wyatt said in frustation.

"The Shadow? That sounds really familar, let me see. Oh, yeah! I went to a certain Seer for the Source once and she said something about waiting for the Light to combine with the Shadow and evil will win. But I don't get how he could combine if you guys have a spell to get rid of him."

"What? We have a spell for that! What is it?"

"Ask your mother, I don't know it."

"Thanks Cole, you might of just saved Chris's life from eternal darkness," Wyatt said as he ran past him.

Cole looked at the Book of Shadows like it was holy. Slowly he moved close to it. He reached out and touched it, nothing happened to him. He smiled.

* * *

The Shadow looked around at the Seer and Tyrek. He smiled at the fact that they tried to attack him. He easily took them down with a few blasts. 

"I thought you were trying to combine me and Chris. Even if Piper managed to use her powers, Tyrek wouldn't of even of been hurt. I really never did like Seers. But, considering that I need your help to perminatly be out of the ground I need you alive. Now, where is the ultimate weapon of evil?"

"No one knows. It's just suppose to come to you, it's the same for the good weapon. If you stay down here we can find out where it is and maybe get it," the Seer said.

"I don't have that kind of time. Wyatt is on to me, and he will surely tell the sisters that I'm possesing Chris and they'll say that stupid ass spell and send me back down. I have a body even if Chris is reluctant to let me take complete control, he will let me once he understands that I can protect him better."

"Maybe you should entrust Chris to take control and save him," Tyrek suggested.

"Not a bad idea, I'm going to do that and not say a word to him. Maybe he'll be a big help, while I'm gone look for the weapon and let me know when you've found it."

The Shadow closed his eyes and gave complete control to Chris. Chris fell to his knees then looked up to see the Seer and Tyrek. Tyrek looked at him a little disappointed. Chris quickly orbed up to his brother and mother.

* * *

Wyatt was telling his mother about Chris when he orbed in. Wyatt jumped back in a defensive position but didn't use his powers. Chris turned to them both. 

"Mom, Wyatt the Shadow. He took over me then something happened and he let me in control. I mean I don't know why but I think he's still inside me. How do we get him out?" Chris said frantically.

"Uhh," Piper stared at her son. "Maybe you should lay down for a while. I need to talk to Wyatt about this."

"But mom."

"No buts. Go up to your room and lay down for a while," Chris reluctantly left. "Now, that he's gone. Wyatt, how sure are you that Chris is possesed?"

"Mom, he just confessed. The Shadow must be trying to mess with us. Maybe it's trying to get you guys to stop investigating, or making you guys think I'm nuts."

"Don't worry Wyatt, I believe you. Whatever the Shadow's planning I hope we can watch out for it and notice it before it's put into motion."

Wyatt nodded and said, "By the way, what is the spell for the Shadow."

"The word are:  
_I am light, I am one too strong to fight,  
so go away and leave my sight,  
and take with you this endless night.  
_Why?"

"Incase we need it."

* * *

Chris opened the door to his room and saw a long box on his bed. Very carefully he moved close to it. Chris first inspected the box then opened it. Inside was a sword, it's blade was pure black. Strangely, Chris was drawn to it. But, before he could pick it up his door opened and Wyatt stood in the doorway. 

"Wyatt? What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Well, I came up here to see what's wrong."

"Oh, well I just want to know why all this pressure is on me. I know I'm suppose to be the Light but I don't want to be the person who will destroy all evil. How am I suppose to do that on my own."

Wyatt moved over to Chris and they sat down, "Chris you won't be alone. You'll have me, mom, dad, aunt Pheobe, and anut Paige. We wouldn't let you go at this war alone. Especially me, I wouldn't let you be hurt by demons. You're my little brother and I would never leave your side. Oh, I almost forgot I need to tell you about something, but it can wait till tomorrow."

Wyatt gave Chris a hug and started to leave. But, as he got to the door he turned around with a huge smile on his face. Chris stared at him questioningly.

"I've already said this but you were possesed at the time. Happy Seventeenth Birthday! I really want to know how you feel to be seventeen."

"Oh, man I forgot today was my birthday. But, it feels great to be older," Chris said.

Wyatt smiled and left the room. Chris leaned back but hit the box. He jumped and looked at it again. He was, once again drawn to it. He moved his hand to touch it. Slowly he picked it up. Suddenly he felt pain like no other. Something was happening and he really didn't like it. The Shadow and Chris's soul were combining. The Ultimate Evil Weapon had found it's way to Chris and the whole world could feel the shift in the balance.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	13. Bringing Chris Back

Thanks to: Potterwing, mclaughlin, Gabwr, bstant, Kitty-Witty-Kate, angel-witch-girl, cherry7up56, sn0zb0z

A/N: Okay, I now realize that I screwed up on the spell to get rid of the Shadow. A big thanks to mclaughlin and angel-witch-girl for pointing that out. Thanks for telling me the correct spell I knew I had it somewhat right. I'll fix it within the story somehow.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 13 Bringing Chris Back

Chris knew it was happening and was suppressing his screams. He didn't want Wyatt, Piper, or Leo to come running in there to find that he was turning evil. Chris felt the pain and he closed his eyes. Suddenly it was gone and his mind thought really different. He looked up to the mirror to see his own reflection with an evil girn.

"So, this is what it feels like to be evil? It's a pretty good feeling," Chris said to no one.

Chris held up the sword and looked at it. He smiled as he ran his hand over it when Cole suddenly shimmered in. Chris jumpped as he saw Cole.

"Chris are you okay? I felt a wierd shift and I thought something might of happened to you," Cole said.

"I'm never better. I was just looking at myself in the mirror and thinking how great it is to be seventeen. But it's a drag that I have to be the Light, I mean to fight on the side of good hmm. Why is it a good versus evil moras?"

"What? It's just been like that. Are you feeling okay?"

"I've already told you yes. I just think that in each world good and evil there's been a power thing. In evil the Source and in good, the Elders. Why not a ruler for both worlds, including the mortal one. Why should we have to hide? We could easily take them down, we have powers and they don't," Chris said staring at the sword.

Cole noticed the sword, "Chris, where did you get that?"

"I found it. Why?"

"Because, have you been thinking this way since you touched it?"

"Why do you care? I like to think like this. It makes me feel really good," Chris said in a very dangerous tone.

"Chris, can I see the sword for a moment?"

"No, it's mine."

* * *

Wyatt had just entered the kitchen when he felt the surge. He looked to his mother who nodded her head in agreement that she had felt the exact same thing. 

"Mom, what was that?"

"I don't know, but if I had to guess the balance has shifted in the favor of evil," Piper said.

"But how would that happen?"

"I don't know. But-," Piper was cut off by Chris screaming.

Piper and Wyatt ran up to Chris's room and tried the door but it was locked. More screams came and Wyatt used his telekenisis to open the door. Inside they saw Cole and Chris on Chris's bed. Cole was on top of Chris and Chris was screaming bloody murder. Before Wyatt could do anything Piper tried to blow Cole up but ended up wounding him. Cole was thrown to the floor. Immeadiately Piper ran to her youngest son's side and started stroking his hair.

"Sweety are you okay?"

Wyatt on the other hand had ran strait to Cole and held him up. Wyatt was as pissed as Piper was and Piper stood up and beside Wyatt ready to question Cole.

"What the hell are you trying to do to my son?" Piper yelled.

"He's evil. I felt a shift and he was holding the ultimate weapon of all evil."

Piper turned to her son who was sitting up with the sword in his hand. Piper moved toward him but he held up the sword to stop her, she stared at it.

"Don't come any closer mom, or I'll have to hurt you," Chris said in a dangerous tone.

Piper put her hands up and moved a little closer to him. In a swift movement Chris went to stab his mother but there was a shimmer and her stabbed the Seer instead. She disappeared in flames and Chris looked a little surprised.

"That was unexpected," Chris said holding up his sword.

Tyrek shimmered in and looked at Chris extending his hand, "I can help you with what you want to do right now. We can do this together and I can help you gain the power you want. You'll rule both worlds and I know my way around the underworld you'll be ruler in no time. What do you say?"

Chris looked like he thinking about it then he took Tyrek's hand saying, "Sure, let's talk."

Tyrek shimmered him and Chris down into the unerworld.

* * *

Wyatt and Piper watched in horror as Chris took Tyrek's hand and Tyrek shimmered them away. Piper moved to the spot where Chris and Tyrek were just a minute ago. She looked up at Wyatt. 

"Mom, I have to go and get Chris," Wyatt said.

"No, Wyatt, you are not going after Chris. He's gone to the dark side and he's not thinking strait," Piper said.

"But, if we let him stay down there he'll talk with Tyrek and want to rule the world. Every witch, demon, whitelighter, and mortal will be in danger."

Piper stared at Wyatt for a moment, "I know what we should do." Piper walked past Wyatt and up to the attic, with Wyatt close behind her. Piper got to the book and started flipping through the paiges but didn't find what she was looking for. Then she grabbed a notepad and pen and started writting.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked.

"Go and get your aunts because I need the Power of Three for this," Piper said without looking up.

Wyatt orbed out and Piper kept scribbling on the paper. About two minutes later he orbed back in with Paige and Pheobe who looked at Piper.

"What's the plan?" Pheobe asked.

"We're going to summon Chris to us," Piper said.

"Chris? You need the Power of Three for that?" Paige asked.

"Not our Chris, the other Chris," Piper said annoyed.

"What! Piper, we haven't told any of our kids about him or the other Wyattt. And why do you want to summon him?"

"Because he's deault with this kind of stuff. With you-know-who in his future, wanting nothing but power. Well, now Chris wants nothing but power so maybe he can help us. But I'm trying to get the Chris that was with us toward the end," Piper said staring at her spell.

"Shouldn't we tell Wyatt first," Paige asked.

"Tell me what? Who wanted power and other Chris and other Wyatt who are they?" Wyatt asked.

"Okay, he's my son I'll tell him," Piper said. She walked over to Wyatt and sat him down preparing herself for the long explaination she had to tell her eldest son.

"Listen Wyatt, I don't know exactly how to tell you this but this future that your in wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for Chris. In his future you were evil and were ruler of the world. All you seemed to care about was power and you had a hell of a lot of it. Grandpa told me that you turned the day that I died, Chris told him that. I think it was to save me. But that day has past, I was suppose to die on Chris's fourteenth birthday due to a demon attack."

"Wait you knew the demon attack was comming?"

Piper nodded. "I figured we shouldn't send the help off. But Chris did have a memorable birthday. Anyway, Chris did everything in his power to save you. He even took a athame in the stomach for you. But he loved you and wanted you to have a good life, and he also wanted you to treat him like a real little brother. But you can ask him once he gets here, there's no future consequences anymore and I want some damn answers."

"Piper will he have his powers?"

"Yes, and so will our Chris. I put that in the spell too. Now lets start chanting"

_"Powers of the witches rise  
course unseen across the skies,  
we call through space and time  
to bring back the one of a kind,  
bring him here so we can find  
just what it is we need for time."_

Paige and Pheobe stared a Piper who just stared back. Suddenly white lights appeared and inside they took the form of a young man with short brown hair, green eyes, and a surprised look. He looked at Piper, Pheobe, Paige, and Wyatt.

"Hey, Chris," Piper said.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	14. A Dangerous Plan

Thanks to: angelkat2502, Potterwing, Kitty-Witty-Kate, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell..., angle-witch-girl, Gabwr, cherry7up56, ash-rox, sn0zb0z, bstant

A/N: I'm four away from 100 reviews! Can't believe it's going happen thanks to you.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 14 A Dagerous Plan

Chris stared at Piper for a moment then his gaze shifted to Paige, then Pheobe, and rested on Wyatt. He looked so different, his hair was shorter and he was wearing brighter clothes.

"Where am I?" Chris asked confused.

"Okay, first I want to know. Do you know who I am?" Piper asked.

"Uh... don't tell me you forgot. Your Piper Halliwell, the eldest of the Charmed Ones. You have the power to freeze and blow up things and you are the mother of the Twice Blessed Child, Wyatt Halliwell," Chris explained.

"That's it? Nothing else, damn it's the other one," Piper said.

"Oh, you mean the fact that your my mother to?" Piper's head shot up to a smiling Chris. "I was leaving that out to have some fun. I know your my mom, but the question is where am I?"

Piper quickly hugged him, "Well, your in the future. But from where we pulled you how many monthes pregnate am I?"

"Well your about nine, you guys were just talking about sending me back. But why did you bring me here is something wrong?" Chris asked worry evident in his voice.

"Well, not to bring up bad memories but we need to ask you about your Wyatt," Piper said.

"What about him?"

"Well, I think about the same thing is happening to you."

"Come again?"

"Well, your turning evil in this world," Chris sank to the floor in a sitting position. "We think it's due to the fact of this new destiny for you. You apparently picked up a sword with a pure black blade and it turned you evil."

"This life too," Chris said with a whine. "Man, I can't escape that damn destiny no matter what life I'm in. Your talking about seventeen year old me being the Light and the Shadow entering me right?"

They nodded.

"Hmm... I guess demons are idiots, because I didn't need the Shadow when I had a hold of the sword last time. But it probably gets you thinking more evil and made Chris drawn to it."

"Wait you weren't drawn to it?" Wyatt asked.

"No, Wyatt forced it on me. He said I coud either take the damn sword or he could kill the witch that he held in custody. He promised that he'd let her go so I took it. But I ended up killing her, she was the first victim of the sword." Chris buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

Wyatt on impulse moved over to Chris and hugged him, "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, that I did that. But if it makes you feel better Chris's first victim was the Seer."

Chris looked up a Wyatt tears still lingering and said, "That's almost exactly what Wyatt said in my future after the sword was gone." Chris gave a smile.

"Wait, the sword was destroyed," Piper asked.

"No, not even Wyatt could destroy it. But he did take it away from me, I think he kept it close after I left him. He always was willing to do anything to make me turn," Chris said with a smile.

"Okay, how did you turn back to good?"

"Wyatt, he did something. I have to give someone the sword willing to take the evil curse off. Wyatt said something to me and I gave it to him, him being evil wasn't effected. But I remember him hugging me and not letting go for a long time."

"So, you don't know what he did?"

Chris shook his head, "But I do know that if any of you touch it, you'll go completely nuts."

Paige stepped forward and said, "Maybe we should try and bring the other Wyatt back. He's the only one who can tell us how to convince Chris." The others just stared at her in shock, while Chris nodded.

* * *

Down in the underworld. Chris was sitting at a table with Tyrek who was telling him everything he knew about the underworld. Chris sighed as he finished. 

"So, what is the next move?" Tyrek asked.

Chris was staring at his sword again and said, "We need to build an army so we can take everyone down. Then and only then will we be sucessful in taking over the underworld. Some may not want to take orders from the second son of a Charmed One."

"I'll deal with them my lord," Tyrek said.

"Good, because I want no mistakes. First the underworld then the surface world," Chris said.

* * *

Cole shimmered into the livingroom to find Leo sitting watching TV. He looked down at him a was tempted to kill him but thought against that. Then he realized the thought and wondered what was happening. Leo turned to see Cole. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Your son, Chris is evil. He grabbed the Dark sword and now he's going to try and rule the world," Cole said.

Leo got up and rushed to the attic with Cole right behind him. When they got there they saw the Charmed Ones, Wyatt, and an older Chris.

"Are you kidding me? We can't bring an evil Wyatt here!" Piper screamed.

"Yes, we can," Chris said. "Trust me, I can take care of him. He may be evil but he is my brother and he cares about me and there is no way he'd kill his own little brother, I think."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked in a very firm voice.

"Yes, if he gets out of hand we'll put him in a crystal cage," Chris said with a smile.

"Okay but how are we suppose to get him here?"

"Piper?" Leo said. Piper snapped around and looked at Leo.

"Leo, we have a plan. Chris, use your bond as his brother to bring his ass here and you'll be saying it. Leo, Paige, Pheobe, and Cole we need to talk."

"What about me?" Wyatt said.

"Talk with Chris a learn about the other you," Paige said as she left the room.

Chris grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat down. Wyatt sat down and couldn't help but stare at the other version of his little brother.

"What?" Chris said not looking up.

"Huh?" Wyatt said startled.

"You were staring at me and it's kind of annoying. I know you want something so just ask it," Chris said imapaitintly.

"Okay, I want to know what the other me did to you? You seem to fear him," Wyatt said.

Chris stared at the paper and felt a pang of pain. He hadn't thought about it in a long time but here was a completely different Wyatt asking what he had done. Chris felt tears slide down his face as he prepared to answer.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	15. Bad Deal

Thanks to: sn0zbz, ash-rox, Amantine, Gabwr, angelkat2502, Kitty-Witty-Kate, goddessofthenight31, crazyDFFgang, Potterwing, ShadowMayne, TriNkIeS, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell..., angel-witch-girl

A/N: Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! The reviewers that I underlined are 99, 100, 101. But I still owe a huge thank you to those of you who keep reviewing. And I had a lot of questions on bringing evil Wyatt back. But I will explain it. Another question I recieved was why Cole was thinking of killing Leo, well that should be explained too.

Disclaimer.

Chaper 15 Bad Deal

"Listen, I have my reasons for having fear of him. Maybe before they send me back I'll tell you but not now. I have to write a spell and get his evil ass back here," Chris said in a serious tone.

"Oh, was he that bad?" Wyatt asked.

"How about we talk about him later," Chris snapped. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I should of backed off when you told me the first time. I guess it's a really touchy subject talking about him. I can talk for a while, you know tell you about my Chris," Wyatt suggested.

Chris only nodded. He was very happy to get off the subject of evil Wyatt, he really didn't have any idea on how he was going to control his all powerful brother.

"Where do I start? Well, my Chris is the best little brother I could ask for. Mom and dad have been over-protective, but then again Chris says I need to lay off too. He thinks I'm too over-protective. But I love him and one time at school there was these one guys who were picking on him.

_Flashback..._

_Thirteen year old Chris was walking through the hall to get to his older brother's locker and some big guys came up to him. The biggest looked him up and down and smiled._

_"Look at what we have here. You must be a seventh grader, what are you doing in ninth grade territiory?" _

_"I was trying to get to my brother's locker so we could get home. What are you doing here? You don't exactly look like a ninth grader," Chris smarted back._

_Two of the guys grabbed Chris's arms and pinned him to the lockers. Chris showed no fear, but he felt terrified of what they were going to do._

_The big one said, "Well, I'd watch that mouth of yours. Just so you know who's the boss around here I think we need to teach you a little lesson."_

_He reared his fist back and puched Chris right in the mouth. Chris's head snapped back and he tasted blood. Soon another punch found it's way to Chris's gut and the guys had to hold him up as his knees buckled. Another punch connected with Chris's face and he felt pain in his eye. Finally the guys let go of Chris. Chris hit the ground hard and the guys were laughing. Then Chris felt one of them grab his hair and jerk his head back to where he was staring at the big one._

_"Did you have fun in our little lesson?" He laughed._

_"Hey," called a familar voice. _

_They all jerked their heads in the direction of the voice. Chris's heart lept as he saw Wyatt walking toward them and he had a look of pure anger on his face._

_"What the hell are you doing to my little brother?" Wyatt said._

_The big one eyed Wyatt, who looked big for a ninth grader. But his hand still held firm on Chris's hair and his head was still jerked back. With a swift and painful movement Chris was forced to his feet. Wyatt's eyes flashed the very dangerous emotion of rage._

_"Get your fucking hands off of my brother!" Wyatt yelled throwing his bookbag aside._

_"You want him come get him," the big one said._

_The other two stood in front of Wyatt and they seemed to be the only roadblock between him and Chris. Wyatt threw some punches and took the two down easily. His gaze turned to the one that held Chris._

_"Are you going to let him go or am I going to have to make you?" Wyatt asked in a deadly tone._

_The guy threw Chris to Wyatt and said, "This an't over."_

_He ran off and Wyatt held Chris close to him and didn't let go until he realized what time it was. He and Chris could talk about on the way home._

_...End of Flashback_

Chris looked up at Wyatt and said, "Some guys beat the crap out of him. You saved him and wow."

"What didn't your Wyatt ever do that for you?"

"Yeah, he just told everyone if you messed with me you messed with him. It was the same way when he turned if you bugged me then you got vanquished. Wyatt hated for others to mess with me," Chris actually smiled at that. "Okay, I'm done though it should work but I need another word."

"What's your spell?"

"_I call upon you through time and space,  
to help me in this place,  
bring my evil brother from my future here  
to help me with-,"_ Chris stopped.

"_Myself so near?"_ Wyatt suggested.

Suddenly white lights appeared and they formed around a man. This man was wearing all black, shoulder length wavy blonde hair, and cold blue eyes. Chris stared in horror as he appeared and so did the young Wyatt.

"Did we just?" Wyatt couldn't finish.

"Yes, we brought back _my_ brother," Chris said.

* * *

Piper looked at the others and thought of what she what she was going to say. Cole looked at them all and thought it would be very easy to take them out right now. Cole mentally slapped himself to get the thought out of his mind. 

"Okay, I know that we are most likely making a mistake in bringing Wyatt here. But before we do it does anyone have any suggestions on what we can do?"

No one spoke.

"Okay I guess we go as planned."

"Hey, maybe older Chris can talk to younger Chris," Pheobe suggested.

"Good idea!"

* * *

Wyatt looked at his brother then to the teenager standing next to him. He soon realized it was a younger version of him, but he was good and he scoffed. 

"Get behind me," Chris whispered to Wyatt. Wyatt didn't complain as he got behind his brother.

"Chris! How is my little brother? What have you sommoned me for?" Wyatt asked.

"Um... do you remember when I had the Sword of Darkness," Wyatt nodded. "Well, how did you get me to give you the sword? Because the other me in this world has it."

"Oh, so you expect me to tell you want to save the other you for free?" Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, you are my older brother."

"Tell you what, why don't you send the me that's hiding behind you and we'll talk," Wyatt said smoothly.

Chris turned to the young Wyatt, "Can you please leave the room. Me and _my_ brother need to have a nice little talk."

Wyatt whispered, "Do you want me to tell mom?"

The other Wyatt chuckled, "Tell whomever you want, they won't be able to get in here until my little brother has agreed to what I want from him."

Wyatt looked fearful at Chris, he gave a weak smile to reassure him. Wyatt reluctantly left the attic after he was out the other Wyatt shut the door telekinetically.

"Now, on to business Chris. If I help you, you have to come with me to our future. If you double-cross me I'll find a spell to drag you from the past and back to the future kicking and screaming."

"You can't do that," Chris said his voiced edged with fear.

"Can't I? I've done it so many times before, what makes this time different?" Wyatt's evil smile broadened.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	16. Accepted

Thanks to: Potterwing, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell..., goddessofthenight31, angelkat2502, sn0zb0z, Kitty-Witty-Kate, Amantine, Gabwr

A/N: I'm super happy that I got over 100 reviews. A huge thank you to all you reviewers. Oh, and now I'm going to try and make this easier to understand. I'm going to refer to Chris and Wyatt from the evil future as themselves. And the younger versions are going to have young in front of them. Except maybe if their counter-parts aren't there. I know that some of you are getting frustraited about Cole but I promise that will be explained in the next chapter.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 16 Accepted.

Young Wyatt had just got the attic door slammed in his face. Quickly he ran down stairs to the living room where his mother, father, aunts, and Cole were. They jumped and saw that he had a look of terror.

"Mom, Wyatt's up there with Chis," Wyatt said frantically.

They all looked at him wierd, "What?"

"Evil Wyatt! We accidentally summoned him and he's trying to make some kind of deal with Chris," Wyatt almost yelled.

Piper and the others got up and ran to the attic to find the door shut. Quickly she opened it and for the second time she saw the evil Wyatt standing. His head jerked in their direction, without notice the door slammed shut in Piper's face. Piper tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Leo, Cole, and Wyatt ram the door!" Piper said.

* * *

Wyatt looked at Chirs in amusement as they heard Piper order Cole, Leo, and young Wyatt to ram the door. Soon, they heard some bangs and they kept comming. 

"Now, are you going to accept my deal?" Wyatt asked.

"You've never dragged me from the past. I've never gone there except for now, how do you expect to get back in time and drag me back to the future?" Chris asked.

"Oh, you are right about that. You've never gone to the past. But I have used spells to track you and I've dragged you back to my place and I always over look something. Last time it was that bitch Bianca."

"She wasn't a bitch," Chris yelled.

"Still have feelings for her I see. Well, if you want to know the truth. I could just force you back to our future now instead of offering you this deal. Now, make your decision," Wyatt said.

"You know that even if I did go to our future with you I would find my way away from you."

"Well, you made your decision," Wyatt said firmly.

Wyatt took a step toward Chris. Chris backed up and stared a Wyatt with a little fear. Chris moved behind a couch so it was between him and Wyatt. Wyatt made a swift movement and Chris jumped back against the wall. Wyatt had cornered him, he grabbed Chris's wrists and held them firmly against the wall.

"Brings back memories doesn't it, Chris?" Wyatt said. "But you know I forgot that you like to do things the hard way no matter what the situation is."

Chris was struggling like a madman to get his hands free. Wyatt laughed and with a swift movement Chris felt his arms pinned to his side and Wyatt pushing him forward.

"No, wait!" Chris yelled.

"You had your chance and you blew it," Wyatt said.

"Please, Wyatt. Just let me take your deal and I'll come with you. No fight and it'll be easier on you," Chris said in desperation.

"You swear that you'll come quietly? No problems or double-crossing?" Wyatt asked in a dangerous tone.

"I swear. No nothing," Chris said.

Wyatt let go of him and released his hold on the door. The door was soon busted open and Leo, Cole, Wyatt, Piper, Pheobe, and Paige came through. Wyatt and Chris both started laughing at the sight.

"Chris are you okay?" Piper asked getting up.

"Yeah, just me and Wyatt were talking about something. So, we need a plan to get the other me back and being on the good side. Although I do have a hell of a good question. Why the hell is Cole here?" Chris asked.

"He was sent to protect you, well younger you," Pheobe said.

"O-kay. Now Wyatt how did you get the Sword of Darkness from me?"

"I just talked to you and you handed it over. Afterwords you were freaked and scared and you came with me for the first and only time without a fight."

"Damn, how are we suppose to get the other me to give us the sword?"

* * *

Down in the underworld Chris and Tyrek had called a meeting. Chris had decided to pretend to be a demon so he put on a black cloak and pulled the hood up. The demons they had summoned should be there any moment. 

"My lord, are you sure this is safe?" Tyrek asked.

"No, but you have powers to protect me and I have the Sword of Darkness. Together we are unstoppable and we will rule the underworld." Chris said.

Finally the demons came and Tyrek started the meeting, "Now, we called you here because you are upper level demons. My lord and I are going to take over the underworld. You are going to help spread the word."

"Why would we?" one asked.

"Because he is the Light. A being of pure good who picked up the Sword of Darkness and is the only one who can handle it's power," the demons gasped. "But that's what you are going to like. The part that you are not going to like is who he is and we know that you hate his family."

Chris lowered his hood, "I'm the one. The son of a Charmed one and the Twice Blessed's brother. If you wish to defy me then you will be dealt with. The sword is very powerful and will only be commanded by me."

"Why should we trust you? You and your brother have made it clear that you are the sources of good and will always fight against demons. What do you have to say to that?"

"This," Chris threw the sword at him. He was engulfed in flames. "Now, does anyone else have any questions or stupid questions that they want to ask."

They all shook their heads no.

* * *

"Okay, the plan is to drag our Chris back up here and figure it out from there. So, let's split up. Pheobe, your with Cole; Leo, you and Paige; Chris, you and... uh," Piper stopped. She didn't want to put her son and the evil Wyatt together. 

"Wait mom, what about the cop? What if he comes around while we're gone?" young Wyatt asked.

"Okay, new plan. Same parties, mom you go with Wyatt. My Wyatt. I'll stay here with your Wyatt and do a glamour charm to make me look like I was seventeen," Chris said.

Piper looked at him, "Okay, but be careful."

They left Chris and young Wyatt there. Chris sat down on the couch and Wyatt sat down next to him and started staring at Chris once again.

"What is it now?" Chris asked.

"Well, it's later and I was hoping that maybe you could tell me what Wyatt did. I want to know about you."

"Not now," Chris said.

"Come on. How about, you tell me about you and I'll tell you about me and my Chris. Deal?"

Chris looked up, "Okay deal."

"You first," Wyatt said quickly.

"Okay, let's see here. Wyatt turned evil after mom died. He went to the underworld and I don't really know what he did. But I went to live with grandpa. I thought my life was pretty good after that. But, when I was sixteen something really bad happen that changed my life forever.

_Flashback..._

_A sixteen year old Chris was in the kitchen of the Halliwell mannor. He was fixing something to eat for himself and his grandfather, Victior. _

_"Chris!" Victor yelled from the living room. _

_Chris ran into the living room just in time to see a demon throwing a fireball at Victor. Acting quickly he used his telekineses to throw the fireball back. The demon was engulfed in flames._

_"Chris, thanks. Behind you!" Victor yelled._

_Before Chris could turn around he felt his arms by his side but he couldn't move them. Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder then another hand clamped over Chris's mouth. Victor started to run to Chris, but was stopped by a demon. The demon stabbed him with an atheme. _

_"Nice work," said a familar voice._

_Chris felt the feeling of being flamed into another room. Suddenly, Chris was thrown on a bed. Quickly he turned around and came face-to-face with a red skinned demon._

_"You," Chris spat._

_"Well, I see you remember me. But let's see if you remember what I did," the demon said._

_Chris showed a look of pure terror. The demon got on top of Chris pinning his arms above his head. He swooped down with a kiss and it was a long one. Chris started wishing Wyatt would have never of left. Suddenly, a voice stopped the demon._

_"Get the hell of him!" The demon was pulled off of Chris. It was suddenly covered with flames and a hand pulled Chris into a sitting position._

_"Are you okay?" Chris now saw it was Wyatt._

_"Yeah. How did you know I was in trouble?"_

_"Our mental bond. You called me, and I'm glad you did. What happened?"_

_"They killed grandpa, and well he uh... tried to do what he did to me a little after you left," Chris said._

_"That was?"_

_"Well, I don't want to talk about it."_

_Wyatt used his power of telepathy to find his answer. Chris didn't resist. Wyatt read the thought and stared in pure anger and hatred. He seemed to be beyond pissed. Chris had never seen him like that. _

_"He did that? Why did you call me then? Chris, I would of killed him and protected you like I did just now. But I'm going to make sure none of his minions try it. No one will ever think to rape my little brother," Wyatt said with pure venoum._

_Chris looked at Wyatt. Had he just unleashed a monster. Wyatt was ready to kill a bunch of demons all because of what their leader had done._

_...End of Flashback_

Wyatt stared at Chrs. He would never in a million years think that could happen to him. Now, he thought that if anyone ever tried that on his brother he'd do the same.

"Now, you share a memory," Chris said.

"Okay, well me and Chris are always acting like brothers. He calls me an overprotective jerk sometimes. There's this one thing that happened. It got me thinking that people must be in love with my brother. It happened when he was ten and I was twelve and it was really weird.

_Flashback..._

_Chris and Wyatt were at the beach enjoying the water. Suddenly Chris was pulled under the watter and Wyatt dived in after him. He saw a woman swim off with him. After about an hour of searching he went back to shore. He closed his eyes and tried to sense him. It was no use. He finally orbed back home._

_"MOM! Chris was kidnapped by, I think a mermaid," Wyatt yelled._

_Piper came running down and rushed to her son. He told her exactly what had happened, but then he sensed his brother for a breif moment and orbed. He found himself in a cove. He saw Chris sitting on what looked like a shell bed. _

_"Chris," Wyatt yelled._

_Chris looked at Wyatt and releif was all over his face. But, then a mermaid came up and gave Wyatt a glare. Wyatt was kind of confused that a mermaid was acting evil._

_"Can I help you?" She hissed._

_"Yes, I would like my little brother back," Wyatt said._

_"Hmm... how about you go away and leave me and my beloved alone."_

_"What! You like my ten year old brother? Don't you think you're a little old for him?"_

_"Leave!"_

_"Fine," Wyatt used a power to vanquish her. Then he got over to where his brother was and started checking him to make sure he was okay._

_"Wy, what did that woman want from me?" Chris asked._

_"Well, I'll tell you when you're older. Let's just get home."_

_...End of Flashback_

"When Chris turned fifteen I told him exactly what the mermaid wanted. He was ticked off, he said that if he liked girls back then he would of thought she was hot. It was kind of funny, but Chris still thanked me for saving him from her. Your turn."

Chris started to think and thought of a memory that might scare Wyatt just a little but it would explain why he feared his Wyatt and he prepared to tell him the most painful memory of his life.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	17. Memories

Thanks to: Kitty-Witty-Kate, Amantine, Potterwing, Gabwr, ash-rox, goddessofthenight31, angel-witch-girl

A/N: I keep trying to give you all chances to review but I got a little fidgity with the last chapter. It was bugging me not to update so I did. And if you updated for the last one too, your name is underlined for the fact that I missed you. By the way hopefully nothing will get to descriptive when it comes to the dark stuff that happened in Chris's past. I'm trying to keep this rated T.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 17 Memories

Piper watched as the older Wyatt seemed to be very comfortable in the underworld. He walked around it like he had spent a lot of his time there. He was now interogating a demon by using his powers to make him talk.

"Where is Chris Halliwell?" he asked dangerously.

"I-I-I don't know, I-I-I sw-sw-swear," the demon stuttered.

"If you don't tell me where Christopher Halliwell is, who is the son of a Charmed One and the Twice Blessed's brother, then I'm going rip out your throat."

"Last t-t-time I heard h-h-he was tal-tal-ta-talking to up-up-upper-," he was cut off by Wyatt growling.

"Can you say anything without stuttering? If you don't give a stutter-free answer then I will just rip your throat out and vanquish your sorry ass. Then I'll find another demon that can speak," Wyatt growled.

"He's talking to upper-level demons," the demon blurted out quickly.

"Thanks," Wyatt said as he threw an energyball at him. "Apparently, Chris is doing what I was. He's a smart one, gathering upper-level demons first. Then most likely once he has control over the underworld then he'll go for the upper-world. It's a smart plan." Wyatt gave a proud smile.

"Well, would you happen to know where he's meeting them?" Piper asked. Wyatt shrugged. "Then why did you vanquish him? He could of helped us with where Chris is."

"Hmm... Chris was right," a sly smile crossed his face. "Chris always said he could interrogate demons better than I could. He always had his ways. Sometimes, he orbed them to that neverending pit that can vanquish a demon and threaten to push them in. He always had some pretty fast reflexs, he never let them fall. But, if they gave him the information he wanted then he'd let them go. I never believed that he was better, til just now. He always called me 'vanquish happy'."

Piper and Wyatt laughed, "Well, Chris must get the letting go thing from Leo. They seem alike when it comes to demons. As for Wyatt, him and I are more alike. We vanquish first and ask questions later. Just out of curiosity, can you tell me why Chris hated Leo so much I mean he was your father."

Wyatt's smile faded, "Leo was never there. When he did show up he called Chris something and I swore I'd never let him near Chris. He is a wonderful brother and I won't let no one hurt him."

"What did he call him and why?"

"Leo called Chris a whore. Because Chris was raped by demons, and he never seeked help. I don't know what was going through his mind but he didn't even come to me. I love Chris and I've vanquished my personal demons for him to protect him from that hell and I've never forgave Leo for what he said. He had no right to say that, nor did he have the right to-... never mind," Wyatt took a deep breath and walked away.

Piper knew Wyatt was holding something back from her. What the hell had Leo done to Chris. She knew that her Leo had done everything in his power to gain a relationship with Chris and had succeeded. Even if he and Wyatt were more alike she admired how Leo was around Chris, but for him to do something that bad? She'd have to get it out of older Wyatt or older Chris before they left.

* * *

"Where is he?" Leo yelled at a demon slightly pushing him over the edge of a cliff. 

"He's meeting with some upper-level demons," the demon gasped.

"Where?"

"I don't know," he yelled.

"Really," Leo pushed him a little more.

"Yes, I swear. If I knew where the Twice Blessed's brother was I'd tell you. Just let me go!" the demon shrieked.

"You haven't answered my question," Leo said firmly.

"Fine, he's in the Source's cavern. His meeting just ended and they're recruting demons and if you don't join you have to answer to him or Tyrek," the demon yelled.

"Good," Leo pulled the demon back and shoved him against a wall. The demon wasted no time in shimmering out.

"Where, the hell, did you learn to interrogate like that?" Paige asked stunned.

"I saw Chris doing it in the past. I thought it might work since demons don't want to be vanquished. But, I didn't think it'd work that good," Leo said amazed.

"Well, let's go get Pheobe, Cole, Piper, and Wyatt," Paige said.

* * *

Pheobe and Cole had just finished interrogating a demon and he had no information. Pheobe was talking, but Cole didn't hear a word of it his mind had it's own thoughts. _Killing her now would be smart_, he thought. Suddenly he mentally slapped himself for the thought and tried to focus on what they were doing. 

"I mean how are we suppose to find Chris if no one can tell us where he is? It's like the demons are left out of the loop-hole or something and that's wierd," Pheobe kept going.

Cole felt the urge to use his powers on her. He wanted to kill her while her back was turned. An athame came into his hand and he stared at it wondering what to do. He moved closer to her ready to kill.

"And," Pheobe stopped. She had just realized Cole hadn't said a word. She turned to see him trying to stab her with an athame, quickly she dodged him and kicked the weapon out of his hand. Then she fought him till he was on the ground quickly she moved to the top of him and said, "What the hell is wrong with you Cole?"

"I don't know," he yelled. "I'm feeling the wierdest urg to want to kill innocents. I can't control it."

Right then he kicked her off of him. Pheobe tried to get him back down but he shimmered away before she could do something to him or before he could do something to her. Pheobe just stared at where Cole was standing, Cole had never succeeded in trying to attempt to kill her. He loved her too much.

"Paige!" she called.

* * *

Young Chris was in the Source's cavern with Tyrek. They were discussing their next action when Cole suddenly shimmered in. Tyrek jumped into a fighting stance as Cole held up his hands. 

"Stop! I'm not here to fight. I came because I think you are what's causing my bad thoughts and urges," Cole said pointing to Chris who looked a little stunned.

"How can I be the cause?" Chris asked smoothly.

"I don't know, the elders must of made sure I had some connection to you."

"Hmm... that does sound about right," Tyrek said. "You must be having thoughts that would be classified as evil and acted on them at least once. It's not unheard of. But, soon you will convert and you will have done so because of my lord."

Right then a demon shimmered in, "My lord." He bowed. Chris made a gesture for him to rise. The demon was shaking really bad and Chris waited for the answer.

"The Charmed Ones are looking for you," he said quickly.

Chris turned to Cole, "Is my brother with them?"

Cole tried not to answer but found he couldn't help himself, "Not exactly. They did a spell to bring back Wyatt from the other future because it was the only way. But first they brought back the other Chris and he accidentally brought back Wyatt."

"What other future?"

"The one where Wyatt is an evil bastard and you are apart of the resistance to stop him. But you came back in time to create this new world."

"Hmm... leave us," Cole and the demon walked away.

"Another future? Hmm... I must be pretty awesome in that future if I went against my brother."

Tyrek watched as his lord was talking to himself. He couldn't help but notice that his lord was a beautiful young lad who would no doubt become a handsome man. Tyrek realized his thoughts and slapped himself gaining the eyes of Chris. _Those eyes are beautiful, _he thought.

* * *

Young Wyatt studied his adult version of his brother, "If you want it could be just a simple memory." 

Chris smiled and said, "I thought you wanted to hear about me and my evil brother. Those are not simple stories. Wyatt was a very protective brother. Well, you know after Wyatt found out what that demon did to me he was pissed. After that he had me in his clutches and I knew most likely I'd never escape because he figured the best way to protect me was to keep me with him all the time. But what he didn't know was that I wasn't safe even with him, for the simple fact some of his demons had 'second glances.' What I mean by that is that I'm what mom use to say, too good-looking for my own good. I remember when Wyatt found out when one of his own demons had raped me man he was sooo pissed.

_Flashback..._

_A sixteen year old Chris was sitting at the edge of his bed. He looked at the bed to see the covers messed up. He put his head in his hands. He had fought his hardest but that didn't stop Wyatt's demon from his own personal mission. Chris was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Wyatt had flamed in. Wyatt moved over to Chris and touched his arm. Chris immeadiatly flinched away thinking the demon had come back, but rested when he saw who it was._

_"Are you okay? You look really pale," Wyatt said._

_"I'm fine, if you would just let me go," Chris snapped._

_"That's not what's bothering you. Hmm...," Wyatt dived into Chris's mind._

_Chris realized it and put up a mental block, but not before Wyatt could read the words 'demon' 'rape' 'personal.' Wyatt stared in confusion then it had dawned on him._

_"Who did it?" he growled._

_"What are you talking about?" Chris asked fear evident in his voice._

_"You know what I'm talking about. A demon, one of my demons have raped you. And you are just going to sit there a deny it all! Serously, Chris I thought you knew to come to me about this. I won't have any demons hurting my little brother on my watch and I'll be damned if I let one get away with it. Now, who was it?"_

_"Tyrek," Chris said through tears._

_"Tyrek? He did this to you? He's dead!" Wyatt growled._

_"He said nobody can destroy him. Wyatt, he's right. I looked in the Book, he's unvanquishable. He said only the Light could vanquish him and we don't know who that is."_

_"Don't worry Chris I'll find a way to vanquish him. He will not get away with hurting you the way he has. But for reference how many times has he done it?"_

_"Uh...," Chris was really hesitant._

_Wyatt grabbed Chris roughly by the arm, "How many times?"_

_"I don't know, I lost count. I've fought him and he hit me too hard to where I can't remember if it was nightmare or really happening," Chris said between sobs. "Please let go of my arm, it hurts."_

_Wyatt realized he had Chris's arm in a tight grip. Then he quickly let go and pulled Chris into a tight hug. He felt Chris freeze up and hugged him tighter._

_"It's never going to happen again. No, demon will come near you like that again. If a demon ever does this you have to come to me no matter what. Do you understand?" Wyatt said in his gentle brotherly tone._

_"Yes," Chris whispered._

_...End of Flashback_

Wyatt stared at Chris in disbelieve, "Tyrek? The demon that can only be vanquished by you?"

Chris nodded, "He knew that I was the Light. He didn't say anything knowing that he could crush my hopes with everything. I didn't know exactly what to feel. I knew it was wrong to not tell Wyatt but Tyrek said he'd do me a fate worse than death if I told. He said that Wyatt couldn't protect me all the time. I was really scared and I didn't know exactly what to do."

"I understand," Wyatt said. "Shall I share a memory?" Chris nodded. "Well, I think I should share one of me being the overly protective jerk that Chris calls me. But this one also shares a very scary moment in my life. Hmm... the time was when me and Chris were in school. He was about fifteen and it was his Freshman year. A demon was playing a student to get to him.

_Flashback..._

_A seventeen year old Wyatt was walking to meet his little brother by his locker. He saw the burnette boy at his locker with a boy talking to him. Wyatt had never seen the boy before. Wyatt slowly made his way over to the pair._

_"Hey," Wyatt said._

_Chris snapped around, "Hey Wyatt! Wyatt this is my friend John, John this is my older brother Wyatt." _

_"Hey it's nice to meet you," Wyatt extended his hand. John only stared at the hand and Wyatt eventually pulled it back and raised an eyebrow. Chris had his head stuck in his locker so he didn't notice._

_"So, Wyatt, when does practice end?" Chris asked._

_Wyatt seemed lost for a moment, "Oh yeah, it ends a 4:30. You can either watch us practice or you could hang around till then but don't forget not to go home. This is the first time mom has trusted me to watch over you so please don't screw it up. Their out of town and can get here in flash."_

_"How could they get there in a flash?" John asked making Wyatt jump. He had forgotten John was even there._

_"I mean they'll take a quick flight back. Our parents are in Hawaii for their anniversery and they left me incharge of Chris and the house," Wyatt said proudly._

_"Yeah, but our aunts will be checking on us," Chris said with a roll of the eyes. "Don't worry, Wy. John's going to be with me till about that time so I'll stay out of trouble."_

_Wyatt looked at John. He didn't like him and surly didn't want Chris around him without him around. It was his older brother instincts that told him John was a bad guy. Wyatt turned his gaze to Chris._

_"Can I talk to you alone Chris?" Wyatt asked in his brotherly tone._

_"Sure, John can you give us a minute?"_

_John walked away and appeared to be watching Wyatt the whole time he did so. Wyatt felt a shudder but shook it off, he needed to focus on his words. He had to convince Chris to come to practice where he could keep an eye on him and John._

_"What's up?"_

_"Well, how about you two come by practice. I mean I know it seems wierd for me to ask you but, can you please just once come to my practice and watch me kick some ass," Wyatt asked._

_"Why? I've seen you tackle the hell out of people before at a game. Wait! Something's wrong, I can tell. You got your older brother voice, you don't trust John do you?" Chris questioned Wyatt like he was a criminal._

_"If you want to know the truth, then yes. I don't want you to be alone with him, he just strikes me as a bad guy. You know I don't do this about all of your friends. Please, Chris just trust me," Wyatt pleaded._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I've never lied to you. If you do this for me and nothing happens then I'll leave you alone about him, I promise."_

_Chris seemed to be thinking about this, "Fine, I'll ask John." _

_Chris walked over to John and asked. John nodded his head and Chris showed a thumbs-up sign. Wyatt felt relieve wash over him with the fact that his brother would be there. Wyatt soon realized he had to get to the locker rooms and ran as quickly as he could there. Once there he changed and ran out on to the field, he quickly spotted Chris in the stands talking to John. Wyatt scowled at the thought of him._

_The coach call for them to do some laps. Wyatt was doing a steady pace and every now and then he'd look up to check on his brother, who was jaw-jacking to John._

_"Halliwell," one of the boys called._

_"What?" Wyatt answered._

_"Why do you keep looking up at Chris? Is something wrong," the boy said._

_"No, well, not really, Keven. I just don't like the person he's talking to. He's a new kid, but something just doesn't feel right about him," Wyatt said staring at Chris and John._

_"You have every right to worry. I mean you have a sixth sense for this stuff and a lot of demons have come after Chris, and the scary part is that it's not just because he's your brother. It's because they like Chris in an unnatural way. How'd you convince him to come to practice anyway?"_

_"I told him I'd lay off if this John guy didn't try anything. But if he does there's not much I can do. I mean besides you, the rest of these people are mortals. If I use my powers on him then magic is exposed. Funny how something like this could come up after my mom and dad left town. I mean I know that aunt Paige orbed them there and if we need them we just have to have aunt Paige orbed them back. But I'd like for them to trust us to stay home alone, even with demons attacking."_

_"You got a point. But then again, your a Charmed One's son. Your also the Twice Blessed! That makes you a target anyday. I mean serously, I can understand why your mother is reluctant to letting you stay at home. I mean my dad's only worried about me getting captured by some Manticores later on in life. I'm half demon and I get some demon attacks."_

_Wyatt stared at his half-manticore friend that he'd grown up with. Keven had been like a second brother to him and he'd often thought he didn't have demon troubles._

_"You know that Chris is like a brother to me. Even though he's not actually my brother I'll protect him like he is. Chris is ours to protect and we won't let him befriend the people in the bad crowd. So, this John kid, can I meet him when we get a break?"_

_Wyatt smiled at Keven and nodded. He loved the fact Keven saw Chris as a younger brother it made his job a lot more fun. They both treated Chris like he was a little kid and often Wyatt would tease Chris and Keven would come to the rescue. Soon after they were done exercising the coach gave them a break. Wyatt led Keven over to Chris and John._

_"Hey, Chris, how are you today?" Keven asked gaining Chris's attention._

_"I'm fine. Keven this is my friend John, John this is Keven. He's like a brother to me," Chris said._

_"Hey, it's nice to meet you," Keven extended his hand. Like he'd done with Wyatt, John just stared at and eventually he pulled it back. Chris was looking at the cheerleaders and Wyatt noticed._

_"So, are you guys having a hard work-out before we run some plays?" Chris asked._

_"Yeah, we just wanted to check on you," Keven said._

_"I see your taking a fancy to watching the cheerleaders," Wyatt teased._

_"So, they keep waving at me. I don't see them doing that to you. And I'm pretty sure when they stop they might come over and say hi to me," Chris said._

_"Wyatt! Keven! Back on the field," the coach yelled._

_Wyatt and Keven scurried off and went throught practice. Finally it ended and Keven and Wyatt looked up at Chris. He was surrounded by the cheerleaders. They both smirked and ran in, took showers then went outside to collect Chris. But when they got out there, Chris was gone. John was sitting there with a smile on his face and looked at Wyatt and Keven. Quckly he shimmered away. _

_"He's a demon. Damn it, I told Chris," Wyatt yelled._

_"That's not important who you told, what's important is that we find Chris ASAP. You should call you aunt to get your mom and dad."_

_"No! Wait, I can sense him! He's at my house?" Wyatt said in disbelief. "Follow me."_

_Wyatt orbed away and Keven shimmered after him. They were outside of Wyatt and Chris's room. Wyatt pushed the door open to find Chris being held to his bed and a demon lip-locking with him. But that wasn't the worst part for Wyatt, he noticed the demon was using tongue. At the same time Wyatt and Keven flung themselves on the demon. Keven and the demon rolled on the floor. Keven bit at it's arm and Wyatt flicked his wrists and the demon was vanquished._

_"Chris!" Wyatt and Keven screamed as they rushed into the room._

_"I can't believe that John was kissing me!" Chris said._

_"Wait, that was John?" Keven asked._

_Chris nodded, "I guess you were right. Man, it's times like this that I'm happy your an overprotective jerk. But thanks man, I think he might of want to go all the way home. You too Keven, I'm glad I have two brothers protecting me." _

_...End of Flashback_

Chris looked at Wyatt in shock. A demon had tried to do that to his other self. Man, he couldn't escape demon's falling in love with him in all the wrong ways.

"Man, I can't believe that. Even in this world demons love my good looks," Chris said.

Wyatt laughed a little, "But he also has a cop after him. This cop is mortal and he's a sick sadistic mortal. He wants Chris in the wrong way and he knows that were witches and he's going to use that against us, against Chris."

"Hmm... well, you know I've had my fair share of those problems. But, they've gone all the way. Don't ever let that happen to Chris okay, if you do man it will haunt his for the rest of his life. It has for mine."

"By the way, you said Tyrek raped you right?" Chris nodded. "Well, just out of curiousity what happened to him. It seemed like Wyatt was pissed."

"He was. He used the Sword of Darkness to kill him. He and I used it together and we killed him for what he did to me. Wyatt knew that I was tramatized by it and he took things really gently with me. Later on I didn't escape till I was about nineteen thanks to one of his assains. A Pheonix by the name of Bianca, she turned from evil to good for me. We joined the resistance and Wyatt had been pissed but he has dragged me back to his home more than once."

* * *

Piper watched as her son finally got the answer that they wanted. Wyatt moved next to her and gave her a reassuring look. Piper wondered what was bugging him. 

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I just want to know who's helping Chris. I mean if he's doing all this he'd have to have help from somebody who knows the underworld like the back of thier hand."

Before she could answer Paige, Leo, and Pheobe orbed in. Piper stared at them and half-expected Cole to shimmer in after that. When he didn't she gave them a questioning look.

"Cole tried to kill Pheobe," Paige said.

"What?" Piper said.

"Cole has turned evil somehow. I mean I thought he was sent by the elders to save Chris not to become evil and try to kill us!" Pheobe exclaimed.

"Well, if they sent him to protect Chris then they probably have a connection. Kind of like how me and Chris have connection because we're brothers. If Chris turns evil apparently it had a delayed affect on Cole and must of slowly turned him. He's probably with Chris right now. Why don't you three go back and tell Wyatt and my Chris to get ready. Me and mom'll handle little Chris."

They gave Piper a questioning look. She nodded and they orbed out. Wyatt orbed Piper to where her Chris was in hopes of bringing him back peacfully. Little did they know that Wyatt would have a little problem with who Chris was with.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	18. Forced Home

Thanks to: Amantine, Gabwr, alboppy, Potterwing, ShadowMayne, ash-rox, angel-witch-girl, sn0zb0z, INEYDA VELASQUEZ, cherry7up56

A/N: Hey, man that was a long chapter! I can't believe that. I mean when I first finished the chapter it had 3,156 words. I only wanted to add a bit of detail. I ended up with 4,225 words, dang! But that was the last chapter. I hope some of you feel better about wanting to know about Cole and his urgs and thoughts. Now, Wyatt and Piper are going to get young Chris but a huge surprise awaits Wyatt, he's going to visit a place no one wants to see. Welcome back, cherry7up!

Disclaimer.

Chapter 18 Forced Home

Young Wyatt looked at Chris and thought about what he had learned. In his future, the other Wyatt was very protective but couldn't stop something bad happening to his brother. As for him, he'd always gotten there in time. But the thing that was bugging him the most was that was that his brother right now, was with a demon that had raped the other Chris.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Well, my brother is with Tyrek at the moment. I'm worried of what's going to happen," Wyatt said, fear evident in his voice.

"Wait, did you just say Tyrek?" Wyatt nodded. "You can't be serious. My Wyatt is helping look for him and he's going to find your Chris with the demon he hates with every fiber of his being. If Wyatt finds Tyrek with him, he'll try to send him back to hell."

Wyatt looked at Chris then said, "One more memory, please! I want to know about you and then I'll share one more so I can see what you life has been like."

Chris nodded, "Okay, I'll tell you about the time Wyatt dragged me back to his house. But the one I'm going to tell you about is hard for me and it's rough. This was a time when I had to save a close friend's life and I chose the choice that kept him alive. It was one of the few friends I did save. Let's see, I'm going to start when I was in the resistance, I was about nineteen.

_Flashback..._

_Chris was standing in front of a table. He seemed to be deep in thought because he didn't notice someone had come running through the door. _

_"Chris, we're under attack! Wyatt has sent some of his most powerful demons," the person almost screamed._

_"Move everyone that you can to the back-up base, as fast as you can," Chris yelled. "I'll try and hold them off as good as I can, also find Bianca and tell her to come and help me. Move!"_

_Chris took off running to where he heard a bunch of screams. Once he saw a demon he used his telekinisis to move him back against a wall and then he ran into the room. Inside he saw a bunch of witches that were hurt. Soon he spotted his cousins, who were engaged in battle. Quickly he made his way over to them._

_"Guys, you have to help the other witches get out of here," Chris said quickly._

_"What about you?" Melinda asked._

_"Listen, I can take care of these guys. Just get everyone out of here and to the back-up base. I'll meet you guys there," Chris said._

_"I remember the last time you said that," Prue said._

_"Okay, if you won't listen because I'm the leader then listen to me because I'm older. I'm second oldest, so that makes me the boss of all of you. If you don't leave then I'll make you now go. And all the witches that are hurt will not get help," Chris said dead serious._

_All of his cousins nodded reluctantly and left to help witches. Chris was fighting tons of demons at a time until his girlfriend, Bianca, finally showed up. They handled them pretty good, Chris finally noticed that all the witches were safe. He motioned for Bianca to follow him. But before they could run, Bianca was hit by an energyball._

_"Bianca!" Chris yelled as he caught her._

_"Chris, you shouldn't of left me," said a mysterious but familar voice._

_Chris's head shot up to see a man. He had shoulder length wavy blonde hair, ice blue eyes, dressed in a black shirt, and blue jeans. Chris looked at him and seemed to feel a little scared but hid it well._

_"Why? I thought it was a good idea, Wyatt," Chris said._

_"I grow tired of you getting away. Why don't you make it easier on yoursef this time and come back home with me. It would make both of our lives easier. Just come quietly and I'll let your girlfriend live for now," Wyatt said in a dangerous voice._

_Chris stared up at Wyatt for a moment, "And what if I don't?"_

_"Then I'll kill her right now and in front of you. Then, I'll drag you back home and make sure you stay this time. I've gone the extra distance to make sure you can't leave."_

_Chris looked from Wyatt to Bianca, "I'm sorry." _

_Chris waved a hand over Bianca and orbed her to the back-up base. He slowly stood up and looked at Wyatt, Wyatt had a look of shock on his face but quickly replaced it with a look of anger._

_"Is that a yes or a no?"_

_"Considering that Bianca is now out of your reach, it's a no. I'll never join you and you will have to drag me back there cause I'll never come willingly."_

_"Chris, Chris, Chris," Wyatt said while shaking his head. "You just don't know how to give up do you? You're more than willing to put yourself in danger for others. But I do have one more trick up my sleeve, even if you try not to show it I know your weaknesses. You care more for others than yourself so how about you come willingly or I'll have to kill a friend."_

_"Who?" Chris asked in shock._

_"Bring him out," Wyatt ordered. Two demons came out with a boy. The boy had curly brown hair and Chris's eyes widened. "Ah, I see you remember our old friend Keven."_

_"Wyatt, let him go!" Chris yelled as he took a step forward._

_"Step back, Chris. You don't want Keven to go up in flames do you?" Chris stepped back. " Good boy. Now, the deal I've just offered is one the table but not for too long. Think quickly little brother, Keven's life depends on it. Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock."_

_Chris stared at Wyatt then at Keven, "If I agree to this you'll let Keven go. Go back to the resistance?"_

_Wyatt nodded and Keven yelled, "No, Chris don't listen to him. Sacrifice me, I'm not important."_

_"Shut up, Keven. If Chris wants to save you then let him. Because if he didn't then I'd just force him back. Oh, and the best part is that he'd have to watch me kill you slowly."_

_"Oh, yeah. Your the only that can hurt him. Oh wait, I forgot other demons have gotten to him and you couldn't stop them. All you could do was vanquish them afterwards."_

_"Enough!" Wyatt yelled ready to kill Keven._

_"No! Wy, I'll come with you. Just don't kill Keven, no matter what he says," Chris pleaded._

_Wyatt stared at Chris then shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, come."_

_"Let him go first. Also I want a word for a minute," Chris said quickly._

_"Fine, release him. Try anything and I'll kill both of you."_

_Keven was thrown to Chris and he leaned on him for support. Slowly he caught his breath then he turned to face Chris an angry look in his eyes. But Chris held up a hand to sielence him._

_"Listen, I know your mad at me for taking the deal. But, I need you for when I escape. Your the only one that I've ever opened up to, since my grandpa was killed. Your like a brother to me, and I don't want you to die when I still need you," Chris said with some tears in his eyes._

_"Well, Chris your like a brother to me too. I like the fact that you can come to me if you have a problem. To me you are my little brother. I've always helped Wyatt in protecting you and I've tried my best to be there for you. But it ends up your the one who's saving my life. Just promise not to get on his nerves to bad. The resistance and I will find a way to get you back even if I have to go to hell and back," Keven said while holding the tears back. _

_"I know," Chris said letting the tears fall._

_"Time's up," Wyatt said._

_Chris gave one las look to Keven then got up and went to Wyatt's side. Wyatt gave Keven an evil smile before shimmering out with Chris._

_...End of Flashback_

"After that I was with Wyatt for a while, at least a year. Finally Keven came through with his promise. He and the others came in and saved me. Thankfully nothing happened to me that was really bad. But Keven was always there for me, we'd talk and he'd be telling me everything would be okay. He basically did what Wyatt did before he turned."

"Whoa! I wonder if my Chris has that close of a relationship with Keven," Wyatt said. Right then the phone rang and Wyatt ran to answer it. Soon, he came back into the room. "Uhh... we have a problem! It's that creepy cop and he wants to talk to Chris."

"Hand me the phone I'll talk to him," Chris said. Wyatt reluctantly gave Chris the phone.

"Hello?" Chris said.

"Is this Christopher Halliwell?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"This is detective Briggs. I'm calling about your attack, I need a statement from you."

"Uh... okay? Well, can it wait for a while, my mom's not home."

"Oh, sure, no problem. Come in and give a statement whenever."

"Great, thanks. Bye"

"Bye, my love."

Before Chris could say anything in response there was a click. He pulled the phone away and stared at it for a moment and then hung it up and turned to Wyatt.

"What? What did he say?" Wyatt asked.

"He wants Chris to come in and give a statment. He also said Bye, my love." Chris shuddered. "Never mind that. Now, it's your turn to share a memory."

"Oh, well um... ah, how about a really nice one. This happened on Chris's fourteenth birthday. I kinda learned that mom knew about the attack today and it was a memorable day. Chris got a hell of a birthday present.

_Flashback..._

_"Happy Birthday Chris!" Wyatt yelled a very sleepy Chris._

_"Huh? Wyatt, what are you screaming about?" Chris asked sleepily._

_"Well Mr. Sleepyhead, incase you forgot today is your birthday. Come on get up, we have to get you down stairs or none of us well be able to eat. Mom won't let anyone eat until you get down there, so hurry up," Wyatt said._

_Chris got up and moved to the closet. He pulled out a shirt and slipped it on. Then he moved to the bathroom with Wyatt close behind. Soon, they were both moving to the kitchen and Chris smelled his favorite type of pancakes. As he entered the kitchen he was greeted by shouting that woke him up harshly._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS!"_

_Chris's eyes popped open and he saw his mom, dad, aunt Pheobe, aunt Paige, uncle Coop, uncle Henry, and all of his cousins were smiling broadly at him. He quickly turned his eyes to the big stack of chocolate chip pancakes, he slowly moved over to the stack without a word to his family._

_"Well, no thank you," Piper said._

_"Mom, he just got up," Wyatt said. "Besides, I think with you guys screaming at him, you woke him up rather harshly. I mean his eyes were half closed when he was going down the stairs. He would of never made it down them if I hadn't of helped him, and you guys screaming at him. I'm surprised he didn't yell at you."_

_Wyatt was laughing when Chris finally spoke, "Thanks for the pancakes mom."_

_"Who said mom made those?" Wyatt asked._

_"Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that you can't cook. Incase you forgot, mom taught me how to cook while you were out dating girls. She makes pancakes awesomely, but there no possible chance that you or dad made these."_

_Piper smiled, "I'm glad you like them sweety. I'm also glad that you know what my cooking tastes like. So, anyway I want everyone in the livingroom in ten minutes. Darrel and his wife should be comming, their kids are gone for the summer but I want everyone on guard. If one demon crashes the party I want his ass."_

_"If anyone crashes my party, I want to vanquish them. Or atleast one of them," Chris said with a sly grin. _

_Ten minutes later, Chris and the others were moving into the livingroom. Piper, Darrel, and his wife were already in there setting up a little. Once they saw Chris they smiled._

_"Happy Birthday! How does it feel to be fourteen?" Shela asked._

_"Well, it would feel great if my family didn't try to make me go deaf," Chris gave a glance to his family._

_"Huh?" Darrel asked._

_"Everyone but Wyatt was waiting in the kitchen to say Happy Birthday. We all kind of screamed it at him while he was half asleep," Piper laughed._

_"Oh, well lets bring in the cake," Shela suggested._

_Leo ran into the kitchen and Piper covered Chris's eyes. Soon, Leo returned with a big two-layered cake. He placed it on the table and Piper removed her hands. Chris's eyes widened as he saw the cake. All fourteen candles were lit all that was left was to sing happy birthday._

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Chris,  
Happy Birthday to you!"_

_Chris closed his eyes making his wish. Then he blew out the candles, and everyone clapped. Chris smiled broadly and Piper moved to the table with the presents._

_"Before we eat the cake, let's open the presents. Then we can eat, Leo take the cake back into the kitchen," Piper said._

_Leo gave her a look but did as he was told. After he got back Piper handed Chris a present that didn't have a name on it and no one claimed it. Slowly and carefully Chris opened it, inside was a piece of paper._

_"In this time in this place,  
let us claim refuge in this space."_

_Chris stared at what he had just read out loud. Then before anyone realized it Chris slapped himself and Piper didn't look too surprised. On the contrary, she was ready for a fight. Sure enough, a swarm of demons had shown up._

_"Get the little ones out of here, Wyatt," Piper yelled._

_Wyatt grabbed all of his cousins and orbed out. _

_"Now, do it now," one of the demons yelled. A demon waved his hands in the air and muttered something that no one could hear._

_"What are they talking about?" Chris asked a little worried._

_"Chris, orb out now!" Piper yelled._

_Chris tried to orb out but he couldn't. He looked to his mother who looked a little terrified about what was happening. Quickly she went into mother definsive mode. She jumped to protect Chris just as Wyatt ran through the door._

_"Get the boy! He's our target, kill anyone who gets in the way," a demon shouted. _

_"Which boy?" Paige asked._

_"Chris stay close," Piper said._

_She got her answer as one of the demons went toward Piper and Chris. She flicked her wrists and the demon blew up. Chris saw a demon comming and threw him against a wall telekinetically. Wyatt was now standing next to his mother to protect his brother and soon the demons were gone._

_"Chris are you okay?" Piper asked._

_Chris nodded and soon everyone was back into the room. Chris had a broad grin on his face. Piper looked at Leo and he had a face of realization._

_"That was a hell of a birthday present! A swarm of demons who wanted to kidnap me. I wander who was behind that?" Chris asked._

_"Let's get back to the party," Piper said._

_The rest of the day went by smoothly. They spent it doing whatever Chris wanted and nothing bad happened the rest of the day, and he loved it._

_...End of Flashback_

"So, grandpa told mom. Yes!" Chris said.

Before Wyatt could answer to that Leo, Paige, and Pheobe orbed in. Wyatt noticed that Cole, Piper, and adult Wyatt were missing. Paige went upstairs then soon came back down with crystals.

"Where's mom?"

"She's down in the underworld with the other Wyatt. They are going to bring our Chris back home, even if he doesn't want to. And Cole tried to attack Pheobe so, we think he's connected to Chris."

* * *

Wyatt looked at his mother and she nodded. She grabbed his hand and he shimmered them into the Source's cavern. First, Wyatt saw a younger version of his little brother. Then he saw the demon he was with and he growled. Piper looked at him but she didn't have time to react as Wyatt charged at Tyrek. 

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled.

It seemed that Wyatt had forgotten that he even had powers. He tackled Tyrek and was beating him with his own fists. Chris on the other hand was surprised to see an older version of his brother. He acted quickly by throwing Wyatt off Tyrek telekinetically.

"Chris, stop this! You are not evil," Piper yelled.

Chris ignored her by using his power against her. But, he didn't see Wyatt comming behind him. Wyatt tackled him and brought him down, he pinned his arms by his side. Chris was struggling like a wild child.

"Mom, hurry up. Grab my arm," Wyatt yelled.

Piper grabbed Wyatt's arm as he shimmered them to the mannor. When they got there Piper let go of Wyatt and he was covered in blue orbs. Chris orbed them to the Goldengate bridge. Wyatt seeing they were alone, rammed Chris's head into a beam. He was instantly knocked out. He threw Chris over his shoulder and shimmered back to the mannor.

Once there young Wyatt ran over to inspect his little brother. He looked at young Chris and saw a streak of blood comming down the side of his face. He turned to face Wyatt.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" young Wyatt yelled.

"He clunked his head at Goldengate bridge. He was struggling like a mad man," Wyatt said.

Young Wyatt put his hands over his brother and started to heal him. Soon the blood was gone and Chris's eyes opened. Young Wyatt was pushed aside as Wyatt put crystals down. Young Chris got up and looked at his family.

"At least we got him back," Chris said.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't believe who was with him. It was son of a bitch Tyrek," Wyatt said.

"Wow. I can't believe that," Chris said acting surprised.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"I'll tell you some other time," young Wyatt said.

"Good but how do we get the sword away," Leo asked.

Everyone looked at young Chris. In his hand was the Sword of Darkness, and he was trying to use it to get out of the crystal cage. Wyatt sighed and moved toward him. Young Wyatt got between him and his brother.

"Stay away from him," young Wyatt said in a dangerous voice.

"Do you want your brother back or not?" Wyatt asked in a lazy voice.

"Not, if it involves you getting close to him. My brother instinct is telling me not to let you anywhere near my little brother. I've never ignored a strong feeling like it and I don't intend to now."

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? 


	19. Death of Evil or Good?

Thanks to: Potterwing, ash-rox, cherry7up56, Gabwr, Amantine, angel-witch-girl, Ineyda Velasquez, alboppy, sn0zb0z

A/N: Thank you Potterwing for the Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas to all of you! This is your early Christmas present, I have a lot of work to do on the next chapter. Another thing I have to say I had to make young Wyatt super protective of his brother. Wait till you see what's going to happen next.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 19 Death of Evil or Good?

Wyatt looked at his younger self. He was standing in between him and young Chris. Wyatt looked young Wyatt up and down, he was a pretty muscular boy. But he probably be no match against him.

"Either, get out of my way or never have your brother back," Wyatt said.

"Better him be evil, than let you hurt him. I know you knocked my little brother's head into the beam, Chris is always careful when he's on the bridge. Out of his mind or not," young Wyatt said.

Chris moved closer to young Wyatt and said, "Well, let me try. Come on Wyatt you and me have been talking and you have to atleast trust me. I think I can get the Sword away from him."

Young Wyatt nodded and moved slightly so Chris could get close to young Chris. His eyes never leaving his olderself. Chris moved next to young Chris and studied him.

"Chris, listen I know you want to keep that sword. Can I have a look at it," Chris said. Young Chris shook his head. "Okay, well listen if you keep a hold of that sword then your going to do things that you'll regret. I'm basically you from another future, I came back in time to save my brother Wyatt. He was evil and I was the only one who could stop him. But when I had the Sword of Darkness I killed tons of innocents. I still regret it, you should hand that to me."

"No, if you want it take it from me. I'm not going to give it up for the world, you'll have to kill me!" young Chris yelled.

Chris got up and looked at him, "If you would rather die than save innocents then... wait, he still has the Shadow in him. If we can get it out of him then maybe he'll feel what I felt."

"But his soul is bonded. The only way to do that is for him to say it and I doubt he'll say it," Wyatt said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'm him so maybe it'll work," Chris cleared his throat.  
_"I am Light  
I am one to strong to fight,  
return to darkness where shadows dwell  
you cannot have this Halliwell,  
go away and leave my sight  
and take with you this endless night."_

Suddenly young Chris screamed in pain. Black smoke slowly left his body and went into the basement. Slowly young Chris got to his feet and looked at everyone. Young Wyatt went to remove the crystal cage but Wyatt grabbed his arm.

"Not yet, he's still evil," Wyatt said.

"Listen, Chris you have to listen to me. I know at the moment you feel evil but think about all the people you'll hurt if you don't give me that sword. You don't need it to make the world a better place, in fact you'd make it a worser place. Instead of Wyatt being evil it'd be you and I think it's possible that your Wyatt would join you faster than I would. If it wasn't for me, there'd be no resistance. Wyatt would join you because, he's the older brother that needs to protect his younger brother. I being the younger brother didn't feel obligated to do that. Give me the sword and you wont have to see my world."

Young Chris looked at Chris and slowly gave him the sword. There was a flash of light and young Chris looked as normal as he could be, but Chris had a hungry look in his eyes. Wyatt let go of young Wyatt and went to his brother.

"Chris give me the sword. Give it to me if you don't want to go through the same thing you went through," Wyatt siad.

Everyone was looking at the two brothers. Chris slowly handed it to his brother. Wyatt took it and let it fall to the floor as his brother crumpled. Wyatt caught him and started rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"It's okay Chris. Everything's going to be just fine," Wyatt said in his brotherly tone.

After they got up they saw young Wyatt in a clutching hug with young Chris. They smiled at their youngerselves. It was young Chris who broke the hug.

"So, you two are from another future?" young Chris asked.

"Yeah," Chris said.

Young Chris turned his attention to his own brother and said, "Thank you! Thanks for not letting that Wyatt get near me. Cause he did ram my head into the beam."

Young Wyatt jumped up, "He cluncked his head? Your a-," he was cut off.

"Awesome brother to your brother," young Chris finished. "I know you did that because that's the way you are. Even though I'm from this future I think I know something. Chris, can I have a word with you for a minute?"

"Uh... sure," Chris said.

Chris and young Chris moved upstairs and into young Chris's room. Chris looked at young Chris questioningly as he made his way to his bed.

"I know you and my Wyatt have been talking but I want to talk. What happened to you when you had the Sword of Darkness? I have to know exactly what happened."

"Um... I killed a lot of innocents. I was under the influence of evil. Wyatt tried to comfort me afterwards but I knew I would never be the same. Wyatt was awesome to me after the ordeal. Except for the fact he kept me against my will," Chris said.

"Hmm... do you know Keven in your world?"

Chris gave a grin, "Keven is like an older brother in my world. We're really close, he and I talk a lot. He helps me through everything I've been through."

"I'm not going to ask what you've been through. But I want to know, how did mom die in your future?"

"How did you know? Nevermind, if you really want to know I'll tell you. It was on my fourteenth birthday, we had just got done eatting some cake.

_Flashback..._

_"Now lets move to the presents," Piper said._

_Chris opened a present that didn't have a name. Inside was a piece of paper and he read it:  
In this time in this place  
let us claim refuge in this place._

_Suddenly a ton of demons showed up. Piper jumped in front of her two children. The demons were just looking at them trying to figure something out._

_"Wyatt, take the younger ones and get out. Chris orb out too!" Piper said._

_Wyatt moved and orbed the others out then a demon yelled, "Now!"_

_One of the demons muttered something before Chris could orb out. Chris tried but couldn't Piper saw this and went into mother defensive mode. The demons went into action, they were being taken down. But more kept comming, suddenly Chris was jerked backwards. He felt a pair of hands grab him and a hand cover his mouth. He was pulled away from the mess and was turned around to face a strange man._

_"Christopher Halliwell?" Chris didn't know what to do. "I assume you are. Now, you come with me." _

_The man grabbed Chris's arm and Chris screamed, "MOM!"_

_Piper ran into the room and was ready to blow him up when he snapped Chris around in front of him. Piper looked at them trying to figure out how to blow him up when a claw came through her chest. Chris screamed as he was shimmered down into the underworld._

_...End of Flashback_

Young Chris looked at him in shock, "What did they want with you?"

"Well, he wanted a fun and beautiful sex toy. After I finally got away I went to grandpa's and I bet that's how you learned about mom dieing. Well, after grandpa was killed Wyatt stopped the demon from using me again. But sadly I became his prisoner. I got away and formed the resistance with Keven's help."

"Whoa!" young Chris leaned back and hit a white box. "What is this?" Chris picked it up and opened it. Inside was a sword with a pure black handle and a very shiny blade. "Not again."

"No, that's the Sword of Light!" Chris exclaimed.

"The Sword of Light? Does that means it's okay to touch?" young Chris asked. Chris nodded. Young Chris grabbed the Sword and felt a power surge. But this power surge was different, he felt good. After he felt back to normal he looked over to see Chris grinning broadly at him.

"You just glowed a bright white color. That means the Sword has found it's rightful owner," Chris said.

Young Chris put the Sword down and said, "So, now I have to fulfill my destiny. I have to try and destroy all the evil in the world all on my own."

"Listen, I know one thing. Your family won't let you do this alone, they'll help you through it. Me I couldn't handle it, so I ran out on my destiny. You have a family still, you have to take this sword and kick some demon ass."

Young Chris nodded and then there was a loud crash. The quickly ran down stairs. Their eyes met a horrifiying sight. On the floor was Piper in a pool of blood, Paige with a lot of cuts, Pheobe with a knife in her, Leo through the door, young Wyatt unconsus, and Wyatt lifting himself up.

"Stay away from him!" Wyatt yelled as he charged him.

Tyrek easily threw Wyatt in the living room. Then his eyes went to young Chris and Chris. His grin grew as he stared at the two before him.

"You have taken the Sword of Light, now I must kill you."

Tyrek held up a hand and young Chris felt all the air leave him. Chris seeing his youngerself was in danger he charged at Tyrek. With a quick hand movement Chris went flying into the livingroom. Tyrek's eyes never left young Chris's eyes. Young Chris was on the verge on unconsusness when Cole shimmered in. He quickly threw energyball after energyball at Tyrek. Tyrek shimmered out.

* * *

Chris was getting to his feet when he saw Tyrek shimmer into the livingroom. His eyes were on him. Tyrek gave a smile as he readied a fireball. He threw it at Chris, Chris closed his eyes and waited for impact. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to feel himself being jerked down. Chris now saw that Wyatt had jumped in front of the fireball. Tyrek seemed shocked and shimmered out. 

"Wyatt?" Chris choked out in tears.

"Chris, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry for scaring you that day when you fell off the bridge. I couldn't help myself, I don't know what came over me," Wyatt said slowly.

"It's okay, you never went further. I'm happy that you never did what those demons did. You were able to resist me on that level. You shouldn't of jumped in front of that fireball for me."

"If I didn't all my work would of been for nothing. I've protected you as good as I can. I may have gotten there a little late but I never let them touch you afer that. You are the best little brother I could ask for. If I had to die, I take pride in it being for you."

"No, no, no, no," Chris sobbed. He looked up to see young Chris standing watching the ordeal.

"Little Chris," Wyatt called. Young Chris moved next to him. "Listen, I'm sorry for almost killing you. But tell your brother to never let anything that happened to my Chris happen to you. It will drive him insane, and possibily evil. It will awake a beast, I'm sure it'll scar you as well. Another thing, tell him to resist anything he feels for you. I let something slip, but I stopped before I hurt him." He turned his attention to his brother. "I love you Chris. Make this world for us to grow up in. Thanks!"

"I love you too," Chris said as his brother gave his last breath.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter should be the last one. But your thoughts please? 


	20. The Light Fighters

Thanks to: Potterwing, ash-rox, Amantine, Kitty-Witty-Kate, cherry7up56, Gabwr, angel-witch-girl 101, sn0zb0z

A/N: Okay this should be my last chapter. But like I said there will be a sequel. The name of it will be at the end of the chapter. There's going to be one more flashback in this chapter. I hope to see a lot of you reading the sequel! Another thing is now young Wyatt is changing to just Wyatt. When Chris goes back, young Chris is just Chris.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 20 The Light Fighters

Chris cried onto his brother. Then without warning Wyatt faded and Chris was left sobbing into his lap. Young Chris moved over and took Chris in his arms. Chris was now crying into young Chris's shoulder. Cole moved into the room and saw the sight. He didn't want to break it up but the woman he loved was dieing.

"Chris and uh... Chris, the others are dieing," Cole said.

Young Chris looked up and said, "Uh... wake up Wyatt. Tell him to heal everyone ASAP." Cole ran into the other room. Young Chris turned his attention to his olderself, "Listen, you never really lost him. When your born, you'll grow up with an over protective jerk of a brother. Wyatt will be there when you go back, I promise."

Chris looked up, "Thanks."

Chris and young Chris stared at eachother for a few minutes. Finally young Chris got up and moved into the hall with Chris close behind. Cole was trying to wake up Wyatt.

"He won't wake up," Cole said.

Young Chris ran to Wyatt's side. He was barely breathing. He turned him around and found a big pool of blood under him. Wyatt's eyes were closed tight.

"Wyatt! Wyatt wake up," young Chris screamed.

Suddenly Wyatt stopped breathing. Young Chris gripped Wyatt's clothes and pulled him closer. He was sobbing too much to notice that his hands were glowing yellow. When he did notice Wyatt was breathing again. He positioned his hands over Wyatt and soon the blood was gone and Wyatt's eyes were open. Wyatt sat up and looked into young Chris's tear-stained face.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"You almost died and I somehow healed you," young Chris said through sobs.

"Hey, thanks," his gaze went to everyone else. "Oh man, I've got to heal everyone."

Wyatt moved and healed everyone as quickly as he could. The others moved over to check on both of the Chris' and the saw that the older Wyatt was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Well," young Chris said. "Tyrek attacked and the other Wyatt stopped him from killing Chris. Oh and Cole saved my life again. The other Wyatt is dead. But there is something I would like to know. What did he mean?"

"Uh... I think it's best if you don't know," Chris said.

"Yeah, we've got to sent you back," Piper said.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"No! Not until you tell me what he was talking about. You have to tell atleast me and Wyatt. How else is he not going to do what he did if he doesn't know," young Chris said.

"Fine, go into the living room."

Everyone went into the living room with Chris close behind, "Okay this happened when I was about nineteen. I was really pissed of at one of the leaders of the resistance.

_Flashback..._

_Chris stormed out of P3 really pissed. He had just been yelled at for defending his brother. Chris saw a wooden crate and threw it telekinetically against a wall, where it shattered. He orbed to Goldengate bridge. Once it was a beautiful sight now it was in ruins. He relaxed, somewhat, it was his favorite place in the world. _

_"Nice view, isn't it," said a very familar voice. Chris jumped to his feet and turned to see Wyatt leaning against a beam with an evil grin._

_"What do you want?" Chris spat._

_"You," Wyatt said simply. _

_"Me? What for?"_

_"Does a older brother need a reason to want his little brother for company? After all, you're still my little brother, Chris. No matter how much you deny it."_

_"I'm not your brother anymore," Chris said. _

_"Yes you are," Wyatt said moving closer. Chris backed up and accidentally fell off the bridge. "CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled._

_Wyatt was covered in blue orbs and went down and orbed Chris away before he hit the street. They reformed in the Halliwell manor. Chris looked around and noticed they were in their old room. He sat down still freaked out that he fell. _

_"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked with concern. Chris nodded. "Chris, you are comming with me," Wyatt said frimly._

_"You can't make me go with you," Chris said._

_"Oh, no?" Wyatt grabbed Chris's wrists and pinned them down on the bed. Chris started stuggling by kicking a squirming. Wyatt sat over him and held his hands above his head. _

_"Let me go," Chris yelled, fear edged on his voice._

_"Join me," Wyatt said._

_"I'll never join-," Chris was cut off when Wyatt kissed him. His eyes widened in fear and he began to struggle harder. Wyatt used his power to hold Chris down as he was unbuttoning his shirt. Soon, Chris's shirt was laying on the floor and Wyatt was kissing Chris very roughly. He went for Chris's jeans as he pulled his head away to get a breath._

_"Please, Wyatt no! God please don't do this to me!" Chris screamed in fear. _

_Wyatt pulled back as he realized what he was doing. Chris scrambled away from Wyatt and in a corner. Wyatt just stared at him and couldn't believe what he would've done to his brother. _

_"Chris, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Wyatt said as he moved toward Chris. _

_"No, stay away!" Chris yelled in fear._

_...End of Flashback._

"After that I orbed away and Wyatt followed. My mind was not it's normal self. I mean I was almost raped by my older brother because he had the hots for me. When it happened my mind went into shock and it took monthes for me to get over it."

"Oh my god. I can't believe Wyatt did that to you," young Chris exclaimed.

They sat and talked about it for a few more minutes. Then they sat in a akward silence, Chris suggested they send him back. They agreed and went up to the attic.

"Good bye, Chris," Wyatt said.

"Bye Wyatt, remember what I said," Chris said. Wyatt nodded.

"See ya, and I'm happy to be you," young Chris said.

"Glad to be you too," Chris said as he gave his youngerself a hug.

"Bye," the others said.

They said the spell and Chris was gone in a swirl of lights. Cole looked at the spot where the older Chris use to be, then he looked at the younger Chris. Chris looked at him and he smiled.

"So, what do we do now?" Chris asked. "Tyrek is still out there and he has a thing on wanting to kill me. Oh, guys I finally recieved the Sword of Light!" As Chris said it, the sword appeared in his hand. The others looked at it as he held it up for them to see.

"We better keep a close eye on Chris now. Tyrek will be more determined to kill him now that he has the sword. He'll want to kill him before he learns how to use it," Cole said.

Pheobe looked up at Cole and said, "Cole, I think you should go back to where you came from. We know what to expect from Tyrek and we can protect Chris now. You've done your part."

"What!" Chris and Cole exclaimed at the same time.

"She's right," Paige said. "Cole causes more problems than he solves. It's best if he goes away."

"No it's not! If he goes away then who's going to protect me? Your powers don't work on him and I don't want to die of suffication or serious pain, like my insides are being ripped apart. I need him to help me and he's saved my life twice," Chris said.

"You just don't understand the history we've had with him. He's burned us more than once honey, everything he does is to try and win me back on some level," Pheobe explained.

"Aunt Pheobe," Chris whined.

Before Pheobe could answer Tyrek shimmered behind Chris. He grabbed him and shimmered away. Pheobe, Piper, Paige, Leo, and Wyatt all looked lost. Cole on the otherhand shimmered right after him.

* * *

Cole ended up in the underworld. He saw Chris on the ground gripping his throat, Cole acted quickly. He threw energyballs at Tyrek until he released Chris. Tyrek was now forming a fireball, when a blade came through Tyrek's stomach. He was engulfed in flames, once he was completely gone Cole saw Chris with the sword in his hand. 

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, you?" Cole said.

Chris nodded. Cole moved next to Chris putting his hand on his shoulder for reassurance. Chris suddenly pulled away looking at Cole with an evil look.

"Before we go back, are you only saving my life to get my aunt Pheobe back?" Cole nodded. "You know, I think some flowers might of been a better way to go."

Chris gave a sly smile. Cole grabbed Chris and shimmered them back up to the manor. Once there Chris was almost bombarded by his family rushing to see if he was okay. Chris held up a hand to shush them all.

"Okay, listen it's been a long day. And the day's not over. I'm going to call Keven and get him over here so I can have a good seventeenth birthday. Mom, if you haven't already please fix me a cake. The rest of you hurry up and get this place birthdayee I'm not letting you off because of demons and me turning evil."

* * *

Chris had just opened his last present, and they moved to the cake. They quickly sang happy birthday, and Chris made a wish. Soon they were eatting the cake. 

"So, I have to say this birthday was pretty cool. But that part about my destiny is getting me down. I don't want to take down all evil by myself," Chris said sadly.

Wyatt sat his plate down and said, "Chris your not alone. You have me and Excalibur, we will be at your side. I'm sure mom, dad, aunt Pheobe, aunt Paige, and Keven are behind you too. We would never let you face this alone. One thing I will not let happen to my little brother is death. Even if the 'Angel of Death' himself shows up to take you away. You're not going to do this alone, your stuck with us till the day you die."

"Yeah, and you've got me," Cole said.

Everyone looked at him, Chris smiled and said, "I feel better that I have four witches, two half-demons, and a mortal behind me. You guys are my family and I'm proud of you all. You know I've got the perfect name for you guys: _The Light Fighters!"_

_

* * *

_

Detective Briggs was sitting in his office very happy. He had gathered enough evidence to arrest the Halliwells. He called for some officers and smiled as they entered. 

"Go and arrest the Halliwells, all but Christopher Halliwell," he said with a broad grin. "Bring him in for questioning though."

The officers left and Briggs smiled as he thought that Chris was his now. No one was going to stop him. Not Wyatt, Piper, Pheobe, Paige, or Leo.

* * *

Down in the underworld in the Seer's old cavern sat a man dressed in pure black and a scar going down his face. He smiled as he looked into the Seer's old crystal ball. 

"Soon, young Christopher, I will kill you," Tyrek said.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: The name of the sequel is _The Light Saviors_. It will pick up where it left off. Keep your eyes open if you want to know what happens next. Oh, and of course: your thoughts? 


End file.
